As Light As Ebony
by ListeningToTheSilence
Summary: A mysterious girl jumps through a portal and arrives in the small town of Storybrooke. She's injured, and seeks refuge from the one and only Evil Queen. Extract from the story: She flinched every time she felt something broken. Regina suddenly froze, knowing the only person who could cause this kind of pain. Set in an alternate universe. Contains blood and violence.
1. Searching the Forgotten

**CHAPTER ONE**

Searching the Forgotten

* * *

The adolescent took the magic bean from Hook and threw it down the swirling pool, clutching the small blanket as tightly as she could as she tried to focus her thoughts on the small town of Storybrooke. The teen closed her eyes, and jumped into the portal without a second thought.

Once the nauseous feeling dissipated, she used up almost all her strength to pull herself out of what seemed like a well. Her breathing was shallow, and each step she took made her weaker and weaker as gravity tried to force her down to the floor. Blood spewed out of her gaping wounds, soaking her shirt. The girl's broken bones made everything harder than it already was. Her eyes were beginning to lose its light. What used to be an intelligent, bright set of ocean-blue eyes were quickly turning into murky, lifeless ones.

She left a trail of blood in her wake as she desperately struggled to walk towards the blinding light ahead of her that led to the main road. She shut her eyes weakly and stopped for a second in order to regain her breath.

After the teen finally made her way out, she saw a blurry figure of a woman clothed in red approach her quickly. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Red asked, eyeing the blood that clothed the girl's body. "We need to take you to the hospital."

The girl shook her head as vigorously as she could and became unbalanced for a few seconds when she felt her head spin. She knew the concerned voice, but she couldn't fully recognize it with her head throbbing. "Regina, where?" she choked out.

Red stared at her with her eyebrows raised in concern. You're almost bleeding to death and you want to see the Evil Queen? All Red could do was point at the mansion on Mifflin Street, unable to stop gaping at the blood.

The girl gritted her teeth and painfully made her way towards the house. After a good 15 minutes, she finally arrived at the door of the mansion. She summoned the last of her strength to use her bloody hands to pound on the door, leaving red prints on the entrance. She kept pounding, ignoring the searing pain, ignoring the headache, ignoring the blood that covered almost her entire body.

Inside, Regina was starting to get annoyed by the repetitive pounding that refused to cease. She went downstairs and opened the door. Her anger slowly deteriorated into horror and concern.

The girl in front of her completely covered in blood. Everything from her hair to her feet were bloody, and it was hard for Regina to take in all at once. The teen couldn't stand the pain any longer and collapsed. Regina caught her just in time. She heard, faintly, the girl's voice. Regina bent down and brought her ears closer to her lips, trying to understand the girl's incoherent words.

"I'm your daughter," she mumbled before she finally let herself cave.

The stench of the girl's blood overwhelmed Regina, making her dizzy. She held the limp body in her arms, not knowing what to make of the information. She slowly let the words sink in, as thoughts bombarded her mind. It was only when the teen's body nearly slipped from her grasp that Regina remembered she was still holding her. She quickly carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom and laid her down carefully onto her sheets. Regina then hovered her hand above the girl's body, trying to find the cause of the injuries. She flinched every time she felt something broken: the ribs, the broken ankle, the broken arm, and the gaping hole near her stomach. Regina suddenly froze, knowing the only person who could cause this kind of pain. It was all too familiar to her. The blood slowly dripping out of you, torturing you until you learned your lesson.

Regina could hear the small whimpers the girl was making. All she could do was try to calm her down. "Shh, it'll stop in a minute."

Straight away, she started repairing the broken ribs, allowing the girl to breath more easily. Afterwards, she began to cure the broken and fractured bones in her arms and legs. Then she healed most of the adolescent's bloody wounds. The magic was draining Regina's energy, but she ignored the exhaustion washing over her body. She had to keep the girl alive if she wanted an explanation on the daughter situation.

After healing the girl, she got up from the bed and took a few steps backwards, observing her sleeping figure. The girl's breathing had improved, clearly steadier than before. Regina sighed from the stress of not knowing much about her 'daughter', and walked into the bathroom and took a towel, soaking it in water. She went back to the bedroom and, at first, hesitantly wiped the blood off her supposed daughter. For a moment Regina just looked at the girl's face, noting the similarities. The teen looked like Regina before evil corrupted her. Regina shook her head, rubbing a hand over her face. This cannot be my daughter.

Regina went back into the bathroom after a while and stared at her reflection in the mirror. No, I do not have a daughter, she told herself firmly. She splashed some cold water on her face, welcoming the icy feeling. Regina gripped the side of the sink in frustration as she was unable to keep the thought from repeating. I have a daughter, she thought as she stared at the sink. She sighed deeply.

After double checking that her 'daughter' was safe and soundly sleeping, she went to the only person who could've been responsible for her missing child. Regina didn't want to leave her daughter, but she convinced herself to exit the mansion. She headed towards the pawn shop, preparing to wear the stoic facade she always put on.

The bell chimed, and Mr. Gold stood behind the counter looking at the door as if he expected her to come sooner or later.

"Your Majesty. What a lovely surprise," Gold said sarcastically, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Regina ignored the greeting and jumped straight to the topic. "When my mother said the child I birthed died, was it true?" Regina asked, glaring at him.

Silence fell upon them. Gold, for once, didn't know how to answer.

"Out of all the people," Regina continued. "You should know what it feels to lose a child. So I'm going to ask again. Was my child alive?"

Gold hesitated. He did know the feeling of losing a child. "Yes," was the only thing he said.

Regina thought about it, slowly connecting the dots in her head. "Did my mother give her to you," she asked monotonously. The question didn't even sound like a question anymore. Inside, Regina's heart started beating faster. Gold nodded, mute.

Regina only had one more question for him. She took a deep breath, and summoned all her courage to ask, "Her...name...?"

He studied her for a moment. "Was Ebony," Gold said, finishing her sentence. "Before I took her, I wrapped her around the blanket you made. Cora gave her a name, but once your daughter grew up she realized that she didn't think the name suited her. After some time, she found the small blanket and kept the name sewn on it. The name you chose."

Regina's eyes began to fill with tears. Her daughter had chosen the name that she and Daniel chose.

Gold gave her a small smile. "Good luck."

Regina turned abruptly and left, heading back home.

* * *

She arrived back home soon after, and hurriedly went up to the bedroom, standing at the door frame as she watched her daughter sleep soundly.

She silently whispered to herself, "Ebony." Regina smiled, liking the name rolling off her tongue.

She took a look at her face and then arm. A piece of cloth peeking out underneath Ebony's body caught Regina's eye. She quickly pulled it from Ebony's body and what she saw jolted a rush of memories buried deep inside her. An ivory-colored blanket laid in Regina's hand, and she quickly turned the cotton blanket over a couple of times, trying to find the name sewn on the it. Regina finally found it after a couple of seconds of searching, and she traced the letters one by one carefully as if she were afraid it was going to come apart.

As if on cue, Ebony slowly began to stir. She opened her eyes but blearily shut them again for the coat of sleepiness was still upon her. Ebony opened her eyes once more when she noticed what was in her mother's hands. She bounced up from her lying position and grabbed the blanket, clutching it to her chest. Ebony felt a dull sense of pain course through her body, and she groaned, slowly lowering herself back onto the bed.

Regina's motherly instincts started to kick in, and she guided Ebony to lay back down by allowing her to put some of her weight on Regina's hand. "Your wounds are healed, but it'll take some time before the pain fully goes away."

Once Regina realized what she was doing, her hold on Ebony's back weakened. Ebony mumbled an apology for taking the blanket away from Regina, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"It's alright," Regina replied awkwardly. She couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence and said, "You have your father's eyes."

Ebony's eyes sparked with curiosity and a newfound interest. "My father?"

Regina smiled. "Ocean-blue eyes, just like his."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* * *

_We do not own Once Upon a Time._

This is a new idea Café and I wanted to write out. We welcome all reviews on your thoughts and opinions on this story and on Ebony. We hope you like our character. She was fun to create, and we hope you like her as much as we do.

-Skye


	2. A Past to Reconcile

CHAPTER TWO

A Past to Reconcile

* * *

Regina laid on the bed with Ebony beside her, humming a small lullaby as she slowly combed Ebony's raven hair. Regina had one arm wrapped around her daughter's shoulders, an act that could be interpreted as a protective move. It took awhile for Regina to notice this move, however, and Regina silently admitted to herself that yes, in one way, she was protecting her daughter.

After spending a few days with her daughter, she felt a connection form quickly between them. They both ignored the obvious awkwardness of it all; bonding so quickly was foreign to both Regina and Ebony, apart from Regina's experience with Daniel.

Regina felt a little unsure of herself having a daughter, but she knew she was happy about having one. It was different from raising up a son, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

She remembered humming the lullaby to Ebony when she was just a day old. As if it were magic, she would instantly stop crying. A tug near Regina's shoulder pulled her out of her reverie. She looked towards the source of the tugging and saw Ebony snuggling up next to her, reaching for her arm and shifting her head to a more comfortable position before she settled down again.

Ebony's sleeping form calmed Regina down. It soothed her as she knew at least her daughter could rest and settle in. Though that was said, one thought kept bothering Regina, one that refused to leave her mind. I'll ask her tomorrow, Regina decided. She watched her sleeping figure once more, and then quietly left the room after she carefully laid Ebony's head down properly on the pillow. Another thought lingered in her mind as she went downstairs into the kitchen. I finally have a child of my own.

Before she went downstairs, however, she stopped at the doorframe, and whispered quietly, "I love you."

* * *

Ebony's eyes fluttered open as rays of sunshine hit the window. She surveyed the room, forgetting where she was for a moment. After realizing the fact that her mother wasn't with her, she quickly bounced up from the bed and looked around for any signs of her. She's not gone, right? she asked herself. She searched the room for any telltale signs of her mother leaving, but found none. Even with this in mind, Ebony refused to relax. Although she was still worried, a certain smell from downstairs got her attention. The scent began to grow stronger in the room, and soon, curiosity got the best of her. She padded silently downstairs and followed the smell into the kitchen as her stomach growled hungrily. Ebony finally recognized the smell as food and realized that she was starving. She hadn't eaten in days.

Her expressions relaxed when she saw Regina cooking happily in the kitchen. Deep inside, Ebony was a little afraid. She knew her mother was known as the Evil Queen, the one who harmed anyone who came in her way, but after last night, she wasn't so sure anymore. She didn't want to believe any of the rumours she heard. Ebony was so deep in thought she didn't realize the fact that Regina already knew she was standing in the kitchen.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Regina announced, making Ebony jump a little in surprise. "Why don't you grab a seat?"

When Regina put the plate of pancakes down on the table, Ebony immediately began eating. After noticing a bottle labeled 'maple syrup', she asked Regina why it was there.

"It's one of the many different flavors you can put on your pancake," Regina replied, amused.

She helped Ebony pour some onto her pancake, and once she took a bite, her eyes shone. "This is delicious," Ebony gushed as she took another bite out of her pancake.

Regina let her daughter eat in peace and picked up a newspaper, skimming through the articles, uninterested. After a few glances Ebony noticed a black vein on her wrist. Ebony grabbed hold of Regina's arm and brought it closer to her face to examine the black mark.

"What happened?" she asked, staring at the mark with her eyes wide.

Regina pulled her arm back, pulling the sleeves closer. "Nothing dear. Don't worry about it."

Ebony stubbornly refused to let the subject fall. "No, is it because of me? Did I hurt you?"

Regina quickly calmed her down, and gave her a gentle squeeze on the arm. "It's not your fault, you didn't do anything to hurt me. I just bumped into the counter last night." She made a lame attempt of coming up with an excuse.

Regina could still see the doubt in her eyes, so she pulled her into a tight hug. "Trust me, you didn't do anything wrong," she whispered into Ebony's ears.

"Just tell me what happened," Ebony continued to press. "Only magic would cause something like that!" she blurted out. Ebony's cheeks colored as she realized what she said.

"How did you know that?" Regina asked, suddenly letting go of Ebony and narrowing her eyes slightly.

Ebony shrugged, unwilling to give an answer. "I'm done with breakfast," she said curtly. She stood up quickly and sat back down, feeling light headed.

"You need to rest," Regina scolded lightly. The question was forgotten and soon, all the mother could care about was her daughter's health.

* * *

Ebony was told to stay in bed for the next few days, much to her dismay.

"I'm fine," Ebony protested. It felt good expressing her opinions again, after obeying Cora's orders for years without a single complaint.

"Just one more day alright? I don't want you to get hurt."

Ebony sighed in defeat and nodded. It was no use arguing over something like this. Her mother would win either way. For a moment there was silence.

Regina, uneasy, asked "Who took care of you back in the Enchanted Forest?"

Ebony didn't know how to answer, so she just stared at her hands, wondering what her answer could be. Her face began to redden, knowing that it might frighten her.

"Hey, look at me." Regina used her hands to tilt her chin until their eyes met. "You can tell me anything."

Ebony tipped her chin back down, wanting to find an escape to the question. She always could find an escape, it just took longer because it was Regina, her mother.

"What if we talked about it later. You said that I needed to rest." she replied beginning to move towards the couch.

Regina wanted to know so badly, but she wouldn't push her. She wouldn't want to push her like how she pushed Henry. For the first time, she is going to wait until her daughter is ready.

* * *

Red was pacing the diner, mulling in her own thoughts. What happened to that girl? She looked awfully familiar. Did Regina kill her? It has been 2 days since she went in, what if something happened?

She stared at the phone. Maybe I should call Emma, or Snow? They could help. If one more thought enter her mind, she might have exploded. So she decided to grab the phone and dial Snow's number.

"Snow?" Red said quickly.

"Hi Ruby!" Snow said cheerfully.

"Can you and Emma come to the diner now. It's urgent."

There was silence on the other line. "Charming is coming too. We're coming over."

Ruby continued to pace, thinking the endless possibilities that could happen.

The bell chimed and Charming, Snow, and Emma came through. Ruby signaled them towards a booth.

"What's going on?" Snow asked in concern.

Red poured the words out of her mouth. "Two days ago, I saw this girl, and she was bleeding, and she looked like she was dying, and she asked help to Regina, and I pointed, and I didn't see her, so I am worried, and li-"

"Calm down Ruby." Emma soothed.

"We'll go to Regina's place to check it out." Charming suggested.

"She'll kill us." Red exclaimed.

"Technically, it has been 48 hours. So as Sheriff, I need to find the missing girl."

They stood up and made their way towards Mifflin street. Snow looked at Red's worried face. "Are you sure she never came out?"

"Yes! I think Regina might hurt her."

Without a word, Charming kicked the door, trying to look courageous.

Regina was standing by one of the mirrors near the door looking at herself. Suddenly the door flew open, and she turned around, seeing no other than the Charmings.

He drew out his sword and held it by her neck.

Snow stood by him and spoke boldly. "Where is she?"

"What are you doing barging into my house and holding a sword against me!" she yelled.

Red stood closer to Regina. "The girl who was covered in blood came here and she never came out. Where is she?"

Regina was silent.

Emma looked at her. "Don't you dare try to use your magic. Tell us, or he will hurt you."

Regina sighed, knowing that they were just worried for the missing child. So she shouted up the stairs. "Ebony, can you please come down for a moment?"

It was silent until small footsteps were heard. Red led out a breath, knowing at least the girl was alive. They watched as the girl walked down the stairs.

Black hair, blue eyes, she looked beautiful.

Ebony saw the man holding the sword against her mother. "What are you doing? Let go of my mother!" she spoke loudly.

Charming began lowering his sword. "Your mother?"

Regina saw the concerned expression on her daughter's face and something emanating from her hands.

Before anything got out of control she calmly spoke. "It's alright. They won't hurt me."

Snow saw the sudden concern given towards Ebony. She watched as small glints of purple smoke dissipate from Ebony's hands.

Ebony took a deep breath but stood closer to Regina as if she wanted to protect her. She turned around and saw Red. "Ruby!"

Ruby's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Without a word, Ebony grinned, hovering her hand above her head and suddenly her magic changed the color of her hair to blonde.

Everyone watched in amazement. The color of her hair changed from ebony black to golden blonde.

Regina recovered first. "You know how to control magic?"

Ebony just shrugged and turned her head back to Ruby.

Red's eyes widened in shock. "Oh My Gosh!"

Everyone simultaneously asked in confusion. "what?"

Red thrusted her arms around Ebony "Rapunzel!"

* * *

Author's Notes

* * *

A/N: We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review our stories, we would really like to know what you think.

- Café


	3. Running Away From the Truth

**CHAPTER THREE**

Running Away From the Truth

* * *

"Rapunzel? Like the girl who was locked up in a tower?" Emma asked, unable to believe it was Regina's daughter that was actually Rapunzel.

Ebony answered with a slow nod and a shrug, shifting uncomfortably amidst the awkward tension that suddenly appeared in the room. She spared a quick glance at everyone, everyone except her mother.

Regina's mind was working at a furious pace, connecting everything she knew in her head. Snow took one look at Regina's stone hard face, and began to worry. "Regina?"

Regina held her hand up, signaling her to be quiet. Regina gasped, eyes wide in shock. "The broken bones, the gaping wound, the magic, the hair, Rapunzel locked in a tower, and...the witch."

"Regina," Snow said slowly. "What's going on?"

Everyone in the room kept her eyes on Regina, waiting for a clearer explanation, but they got none. Ignoring Snow's question, Regina turned to face her daughter, who still refused to look her in the eye. "My mother is the one who locked you up, isn't it?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Ebony looked away, tears streaming down her cheeks that were red with shame and embarrassment.

"Ebony," Regina said lightly, fearing the answer. To be honest, Regina already knew the answer. The only problem was the fact that it was hard to believe in, and it was hard to take in. She just needed a confirmation so she'd be sure what she was thinking was true.

Ebony hastily wiped away her tears, and took a deep breath. Mustering the last of her courage, she yelled, "Yes, Cora locked me up. Yes, I was stuck in a tower my whole life! Are you happy now?"

This time, Ebony really started crying. Her shoulders heaved every time she took in a deep breath, and she sobbed and wept with her hands covering her face.

For a moment, the room was silent, except for Ebony's sobbing. Regina was the first to recover from the outburst, and quickly moved across the room towards her daughter. She held Ebony tightly as she tried to calm her down.

Ebony squeezed her eyes shut, causing more tears to fall. "I was so scared, mommy," she whimpered.

The Charmings and Red watched as the mother held her child. They all felt slightly guilty for charging into Regina's house without warning. Red motioned for the Charmings to leave the house quietly when they glanced over at her, unsure of what to do. Wincing every time the floorboards creaked, they led themselves out, hoping Regina didn't notice their absence until later on.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl," Regina whispered as a guilty conscience made its way into Regina's system. She didn't mean for Ebony to cry.

After a few minutes, the crying finally receded and Ebony slowly pulled away from her mother's grasp, rubbing her eyes. Once again, she refused to meet her mother's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ebony said, cheeks red. "I don't know what came over me."

Regina convinced Ebony to meet her gaze after a torrent of comforting words and soothing phrases. "You're my daughter, so I should be the one who's sorry. I love you," the mother said as a bright, watery smiled appeared on her face.

Ebony searched her mother's eyes, desperately wanting it to be true. But after so many years of lying and dishonesty, Ebony couldn't trust anyone easily enough anymore.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just glad you're here," Ebony said, jumping out of her trance.

Regina felt a tug on her heart. She finally have someone who loved her, a child of her own.

"I'm going to take a shower," Regina announced abruptly, sighing. "It's been a long day. Are you going to be alright?"

Ebony nodded. "I'll be in my room."

As Regina headed upstairs, she turned around. "Stay inside alright? There are some people outside with bad intentions"

Ebony nodded again. They parted ways at the top of the stairs, and the daughter went into her room, shutting the door.

She laid there on her bed, staring at the ceiling, repeating the words her mother just said. "Stay inside," Ebony said in annoyance, mocking her mother's voice.

After making a quick decision, she quickly got up off the bed, opened the window and climbed out of her room without a second thought, using the tree outside to guide her down. The rough bark on the tree caused her to get a few light scratches on her arm, but Ebony didn't really mind. She desperately needed to think. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and arrived at the edge of the woods at an inhuman speed.

Ebony started running again after stopping to scan her surroundings. The street was empty, and the woods had enough space for Ebony to sprint and run as fast as she liked. She began picking up her pace, racing so fast everything seemed like a blur. A laugh escaped her lips as she felt the adrenaline and the blood rushing through her veins.

Oddly enough, running helped her think through her problems and difficult situations, which helped her in all kinds of different trouble. It helped Ebony escape the thoughts she didn't like and focus on what she really wanted to think about. The wind blowing against Ebony's face made her feel comfortable again. She heard a sudden noise behind her and smirked, knowing exactly who it was.

She picked up her pace once more, sprinting at her full extent, jumping over a fallen trunk of a tree effortlessly. After running for a good five minutes, she circled back round to the log and stopped, breathing heavily. "I win," Ebony announced with a smirk on her face, all the while breathless and sweating. "Red."

Red raised her eyebrow, smiling and just as breathless as Ebony was. "Just barely."

"I still won," Ebony pressed, smile still stuck on her face. She attempted to tame her hair by combing it; it was messy and tangled after the run.

Red laughed slightly, but it soon dissolved into concern. "What are you doing here though? Thought you were having a pretty nice moment with your mom."

"It's been too long since I ran, so I decided to come out here" Ebony replied, sitting down on the log.

"C'mon," Red said, unconvinced. "What's going on? Your mom did anything? You only run when you feel hurt."

"My mom told me to stay inside because 'there are people with bad intentions outside'," Ebony confessed, glancing up at Red's face.

Before Ruby could tell her off, she continued.

"What if she's like Cora?" Ebony said, starting to worry. "What if she's going to lock me up? What if-" she hesitated and looked into Ruby's light colored orbs. "What if she hurts me?"

Ruby stood there, not knowing what to say. "Do you want to live with me and Granny? She'll be happy to see you again," she said finally, trying to find a way to make Ebony feel better.

Ebony looked back down the dirt road in front of her. "I don't think I should move in with you guys though. I know you don't like her and you want to protect me and all, but she is my mother."

"She's my mother," Ebony repeated again quietly, experimenting how the phrase felt on her tongue.

Red remained silent as Ebony reconsidered going back home. She listened as the crickets chirped and the wind lightly rustled the leaves on the trees. The sun had almost completely set, but the leaves on the trees made the woods seem darker than it really was.

Ebony sighed and got up, dusting herself off. Glancing at the darkening sky, she said, "I think it's time for me to go back."

As they slowly trudged back to Mifflin Street. Red couldn't help but ask once more. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me and Granny?"

Ebony glared at her, telling her she already made up her mind. Red raised both her hands up in surrender.

The mansion soon came into view, and Ebony felt a lump rise in her throat, guilt rising in her chest. She saw Regina run down the porch and soon Ebony was pulled into a tight hug. "Where were you?" Regina cried. "I've been so worried."

As Regina and Ebony hugged, Red slowly backed away. "I'll give you two some space," she said, and left.

As Regina let go, she looked into her daughter's eyes, only to find specks of fear hidden in it. "Is something wrong?"

Ebony closed her eyes and opened them, taking a deep breath. "I just went for a run. Sorry I made you worry. I'm going to take a shower." Ebony quickly went inside before Regina could say anything else.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, wondering why Ebony was acting differently.

* * *

Regina paced in the living room, listening to the water run in her daughter's room. She knew she had to talk to her, and she also knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant one. When she heard the water stop, she knew it was time to go up.

She slowly dragged her feet up the stairs. Regina didn't want to have this type of conversation with her daughter, especially this early in their relationship, but she felt as if it was needed. She knocked on the door, peeking in the room. Ebony was sitting on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. Regina knocked on the door again, a little louder this time. Ebony flinched, and finally glanced at the door.

Regina walked towards the bed and sat next to her. It wasn't long before she saw the small cuts Ebony was trying to hide. Regina's motherly instincts took over, and she grabbed a first aid kit from one of the drawers.

After checking her arms thoroughly for more cuts, she took some bandages out, and wrapped it around her cuts. Ebony couldn't stand the slow tension rising in the room, and asked, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

The question took Regina by surprised, causing her to drop her arm. "Why should I be mad?"

"...Because I ran away," Ebony spoke slowly, scared she was going to say something wrong and cause everything to become hectic.

Regina watched as her daughter fumbled with her fingers, staring at them. "I'm not happy about it. I do want to know the reason why you did it," she pointed out.

Ebony returned a quizzical look. "So, you're not going to hurt me?"

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, finding her daughter's words unfathomable. "Why would I want to hurt you?"

She was silent, both understanding why. It was Regina who broke the silence. "I am not my mother. I'd never put you in any harm's way."

Ebony smiled at Regina, like it was the first time anyone had done anything nice for her. "So," Regina began. "Why did you run away?"

That question caused Ebony's smile to falter. "I...was scared." Ebony hesitated for a moment before continuing. "You told me to stay inside and not to go out but I got scared. So I ran."

"I'm so sorry I made you feel that way," Regina said pulling her into a hug. "Just tell me next time, alright? I didn't mean it that way."

Ebony had tears of relief streaming down her face. "So what did you mean when you told me to stay inside?"

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, scared that the information she was going to tell her next was going to make her run away. Again. "Sweetheart, do you know who I am back in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked, knowing that her daughter wouldn't know.

"You're the Evil Queen."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the love you guys have shown for our character, Ebony, and the story. Please tell us what you think about the story so far, and what you think would happen next.

-Skye

P.S. We own the character Ebony. In other words, SHE'S OURSSS.

P.P.S. This took forever to write (Cafe). BUT IT TOOK FOREVER TO EDIT AS WELL (Skye)


	4. A Hidden Destiny

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A Hidden Destiny

* * *

"Wait, you know I was the Evil Queen?" Regina asked.

Ebony smiled. "How do you think I found you?"

Regina's mind was in a haze. "And you're okay with it? How did you find out?"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Listen! I told you to listen!" Cora screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Ebony replied, waving her arms around her head. "I don't understand why I have to learn spells. Why can't I just learn magic? I don't want to go around with a spellbook everywhere!"

"You're just like your mother, questioning everything," Cora said. Anger coursed through her veins. Purple magic formed in her hand, and she threw Ebony across the room in her fury. Ebony was on the edge of consciousness.

She struggled to stay conscious as she tried to blink the blurriness away. She looked at Cora with wide eyes. She dismissed the pain her body felt and the blood trickling down her neck.

"You know my mother?" Ebony whispered.

Tears sprung in her eyes. A new wave of yearning for a mother engulfed her. She had wanted to find her mother her whole life.

Ebony used to hate her mother, wondering what kind of mom she was to abandon her child. However, she started to think differently after Cora introduced herself as her grandmother. Surely her mother wasn't as mean and horrid as Cora. Maybe her mother wasn't such a bad person after all. She just wanted someone to take care of her and make her feel safe.

Cora realized the mistake she made, and desperately hoped Ebony wouldn't question any further. She wasn't supposed to know about her mother.

"I'm only doing what's best for you," she said. "Now clean yourself up and wipe away those tears. You have spells to learn. Goodbye!"

Cora prepared to magick herself out of the tower, but before she did so, she added, "I'll bring you more food next time."

Once she was gone, Ebony kneeled on the floor, sobbing. "Please, someone, help me."

"My, my, my," a high pitched, tantalizing voice spoke behind her. "Why would a lovely princess like you be crying on the floor?"

Ebony turned around to see who the person was.

"Let me introduce myself," he said as he bowed. "Rumplestiltskin."

Ebony curtsied. "I'm Ra-"

"You're Ebony," he said, completing her sentence.

She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Rumple slowly paced in front of her. "I think it's quite appropriate to call you by your actual name, don't you think?

He turned around to find Ebony began to stutter. "O-of course...but how did you know-"

"Do you want me to call you by the name your grandmother chose? Ah, what was it again?"

Rumple pretended to think for a moment. "Oh, yes. Rapunzel," he said. "I do think Ebony suits you better though, especially with your black hair. It's similar to your mother's."

"You've met my mother?" she asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to propose you a deal," he said, sitting down on a chair. "I'm going to teach you magic and how to escape this tower."

"Cora is already teaching me," she said, taking a seat across Rumple.

"Indeed she is. However, she's teaching you spells. Do you really think she'd teach you how you'd protect yourself, how to escape this place?"

Ebony studied Rumple for a moment. "I can use my magic and do whatever I want?"

"A deal is when two parties are interested, dearie. You haven't listened to the rest of the deal yet."

"What do you want in return then?" Ebony asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"In return you are not allowed to find your mother or have any contact with her."

Ebony's smile faded. Rumple saw and held back a smile.

"...For now. I have great plans for her. She has a 'destiny' to fulfill, and I don't want you or your grandmother meddling with it. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, but tell me when I can see her."

"When the time comes, you will know."

Ebony thought about it for a moment. "If I can't have any contact with my mother right now, can you at least tell me about her? Can you tell me where I'm from and who I am?"

"Alright" Rumple said while standing back up.

He looked around the tower. "Do you know anything about the outside world?"

Ebony couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yes, I know about the outside world. I'm not dumb, I'm just alone, secluded."

Rumple raised his hands up, chuckling. "I'm just asking dearie, no need to be mad. Anyway, you should know about the Evil Queen, yes?"

She replied as if she was reading a book. "Yes. She's the wife of the late King Leopold and the stepmother of Snow White. She is also known as the most vicious woman that anybody knows. She's the one who's suspected of killing the king, and is now out for Snow White-"

"Alright, alright. I didn't need you to repeat everything. Your grandmother has been telling you a lot about her, wasn't she?" he asked, grinning.

She nodded. "What does that have to do with me?"

"It's funny how you ask that," Rumple said. "She's your mother dearie"

"What?" she exclaimed. "How? She's evil, she killed innocent lives."

"But she's still your mother. She doesn't know she is one though.

"So she doesn't know I'm her daughter? Is that why I'm locked up here?" she asked.

He cocked his head to the side. "That is one reason why you're locked here, but there is another. One that is quite interesting.

"What might that be?"

"You," He pointed at her. "are probably the most powerful sorceress in the world."

Ebony was silent, eyeing him with confusion.

"You are the product of true love."

"I thought you said my mother was the Evil Queen. She killed the King and is currently trying to kill her step-daughter!"

"You are the daughter of Regina, but the father is not the King. She once fell in love with a stable boy, but sadly his life was-" He thought about it for a moment. "-cut short. You come from a very complicated family and there was a time when your mother also became scared, desperate, and wanted help. She was the one who called me," he said, chuckling.

"Who did she fear?" she asked, curiosity getting the best part of her.

"Why dearie, the same person you fear." Rumple stopped talking for a moment. Cora."

Rumple took one glance at Ebony's dumbfounded face and spoke again.

"Now then," he said. "How about we stop this chattering and begin your training."

* * *

Flashback Ends

* * *

Regina's mouth was agape. "Rumpelstiltskin was the who saved you from my mother?"

"I'm glad you're here now," Ebony said and smiled.

"Me too," Regina said, eyes filling up with tears. "And I am not ever going to leave you." She began to wipe away her tears.

Silence crept its way into the conversation. Regina couldn't stand it anymore and exhaled. "We've been in this house for far too long. Maybe we should go out."

Ebony gleamed with excitement.

"Can you go to the Diner alone first? I need to sort out some things with Gold," Regina said as she stood up.

Ebony looked at her suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"

"I am just going to thank him, and ask him some questions," she said as she ushered her daughter out.

* * *

Regina made sure Ebony knew the directions to Granny's before walking away herself. She headed towards Gold's pawn shop, thinking about the things she should say and the things she could say.

The bell chimed and Gold looked at the door expectantly. "Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just had a very interesting talk with Ebony. She told me her first encounter with you."

"Oh, really? Then why might you be here?"

"I want to thank you," she said bluntly.

His face showed his surprise. "Thank me?"

"Yes, I want to thank you for saving my daughter from my mother," she said, glancing down at the floor.

"I sense that there is more to this," he said, placing both his hands on the counter.

She looked up at him. "There is also something I would like to know."

He gestured for her to continue.

"When Ebony was telling me about your encounter, she also told me about the deal you two agreed upon."

"What about it?'

"You never ask for something simple. 'Not to have contact with your mother'? That's too simple for you. If she had found me when I was Queen, you would have easily stopped her, so why propose that deal? What do you want from her? What kind of 'destiny' does she need to fulfill in your sick and twisted little game?"

"You are indeed smarter than I thought," he mused.

"Tell me what does she have to do." Anger was slowly forming on her face. "I know you can see the future. What is it."

"When the time comes, you'll know," he said at last, smiling inside.

"I will find out," she said angrily.

Regina turned around and stalked out the door, slamming the door behind her. Gold flinched at the sound of the bell clashing with the door, but afterwards a wide grin slowly appeared on Gold's face.

He knew what Ebony was destined to do. It was inevitable. He knew it was to happen, but he just didn't know when or how.

_She is to kill Cora. _

* * *

The Charmings and Red were at the diner, still shocked from the revelation about Regina's daughter.

"I can't believe she's Rapunzel!" Red exclaimed.

"I can't believe Regina has a daughter," Charming said.

"I can_not_ believe she's _Rapunzel_." Red repeated, still in shock.

Granny passed by their booth just in time to hear about Regina and her daughter.

"Wait...Rapunzel is Regina's daughter?" Granny asked. "That sweet little girl is the Evil Queen's child?"

"Apparently so," replied Emma, looking up from her coffee.

Snow came to a realization and looked at Charming, grinning. "I have a step-sister!"

Emma groaned and ran a hand down her face. "This family is so messed up."

The bell chimed and in walked Ebony. When Granny turned around to see who it was, she wore a surprised expression. Ebony rushed towards Granny giving her a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

Granny smiled, returning the hug. "I missed you too."

Ebony was a little embarrassed and looked at The Charmings. Charming pulled a chair over towards their booth and held it out for Ebony. Charming smiled. "Snow's excited to know her step-sister."

Ebony only smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Um, so, what do you want to know about me? There's really nothing that's interesting in my life."

Snow glanced at Charming and Emma, but then back to Ebony. "It's okay. Really. Anything will do."

"Alright. My mom named me Ebony but..." she hesitated. "I was taken away by my grandmother after I was born. She changed my name to Rapunzel and locked me up."

Neither the Charmings nor Red spoke.

"However, I did hear from Rumplestiltskin that my mom fell in love," she said while glancing up at the Charmings.

Snow smiled. "I met him once. I didn't talk to him, but your mother did truly love him."

"Did you meet him?" Ebony asked eagerly. Her face lit up with embarrassment after they saw what she'd done.

Snow smiled, hoping a bond would form. "Of course, ask me anything."

Ebony gave a sly smile. "What happened to my father? I know he died, but how?"

Charming and Snow were stunned, not knowing how to answer the question.

Just as about to say something, the bell chimed and Regina came through, clearly searching for her daughter. Regina saw the stunned expression on Snow and Charming's faces.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry we haven't updated in a long time. Exams are coming up for us and we're struggling to find time to update the chapters. Plus, we have a huge project that we need to finish!

We'll try updating as soon as possible.

Review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff. Thanks for all the support you guys have given us so far. We really appreciate it!

-Skye

P.S. We apologize if this chapter bored you. You're going to see more action in later chapters, we promise.


	5. A Sibling Encounter

**Chapter Five**

A Sibling Encounter

* * *

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Snow said quickly, and looked back down at her cup of coffee.

Regina looked at Snow skeptically, but said nothing. Instead she pulled out a stool from underneath the counter and sat next to Ebony.

"Hey," Ebony said. "How was your talk with Rumplestiltskin?"

"It went better than expected," Regina admitted. Regina took a moment before talking again. "How did you get those wounds?"

"What?" Ebony asked, clearly confused. "I have no wounds."

Snow and Charming, who were eavesdropping over the conversation, also shared a confused look.

"The day you came to me," Regina said, turning to look at her. "You were deeply wounded. A hole in your stomach, lots of broken bones and deep cuts. How did you get them?"

Regina had a strong suspicion of who it was, but she needed a confirmation.

Ebony shifted in her chair. "Mom, I think you already know how I got those injuries."

"I know, dear. But if it is her, then we need to protect ourselves. Especially you." Regina took on a more serious tone.

"Guys?" Snow interrupted their talk. "What are you talking about?"

"Who do we need to protect ourselves from?" asked Emma, immediately all ears.

Regina looked at Ebony. "Is it her?"

Ebony nodded.

Regina took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. She knew this would've happened someday, but the reality of it still shook her.

Snow watched Regina exhale. "Regina, what's going on?"

Regina opened her eyes. "My mother's coming here."

Snow looked at her in horror. "Cora?"

"Yes," she replied.

Charming interfered. "If she is coming, we definitely need to protect ourselves."

A troubled look crossed Regina's face. "Charming can teach Emma and Ebony how to use a sword."

Charming, about to protest, quickly shut his mouth after thinking it through. They needed as much protection they could get. "It would be my pleasure."

Snow walked over to Regina and placed her hand on Regina's arm. "What about Henry?"

They all froze. It dawned on Regina that Henry was at school and it was almost time to pick him up. She also realized that Henry still had no idea who Ebony was.

Snow was the first to break the silence. "Charming, bring Emma and Ebony with you to pick Henry up. Regina and I will go back to the mansion and cook dinner for all of us."

Regina recovered first from their astonishment "Snow, you don't have to do this. Clearly Charming doesn't want to either."

"Regina, if we're going to work together, then we could at least sit through a dinner without trying to kill each other." Then she hesitated for a moment. "Besides, you're fulfilling one of Charming's long quest to teach our daughter how to use a sword."

Regina glanced at Charming, then back to Snow. "Alright then."

Ebony, who was sitting quietly in her seat, spoke. "Who's Henry?"

They all looked at Regina. "Henry is...Ms. Swan's son," Regina explained carefully. "However, I adopted him when I came here, so technically he's your younger brother."

Regina was worried that Ebony would act negatively to the news.

Instead, Ebony gleamed with excitement. "I have a little brother too," she said happily.

Charming intruded the happy moment. "What do we do after picking Henry up? Go straight to your place?"

Regina smiled. "Well, we could practice a couple rounds of swordfighting."

As Red came by, Snow stopped her. "Red, would you and Granny care to join us for dinner tonight? You guys can keep Ebony comfortable since she's new here and everything."

Red considered the request for a moment. Since it had been a long time since she hung out with Ebony–excluding the run in the woods the other day– she agreed.

Charming stood up, grabbing his jacket. "This is going to be an awkward afternoon. What should I tell him if he asks who Ebony is?"

Regina and Snow exchanged glances. "Bring him to the mansion first, then we'll figure out a way to tell him," Snow said.

They paid for their food and went with their appropriate groups. Charming guided Emma and Ebony down the street. "So, Ebony, do you know anything about sword fighting?" he said, trying to make small talk.

Ebony smiled. "I'm actually pretty good at it."

"When–or how–did you learn?" Charming asked, intrigued.

"Rumplestiltskin taught me. He showed me some tricks so I could defend myself from Cora if anything happened."

"So your grandmother's pretty tough, huh?"

Ebony didn't reply. Emma bit her tongue and cursed at herself for mentioning Cora. She then glanced at Charming as if asking for help.

"What else do you enjoy doing? Dancing?" he said, hoping it would change the subject they were on.

She looked up, her cheeks coloring. "I occasionally dance alone in the tower." She paused. "I've never been to a ball though."

Charming smiled. "Then we'll just have to plan one."

* * *

Snow and Regina were walking to the mansion in silence.

"How is it like having a daughter you've never met?" Snow said, trying to make small talk.

Regina didn't say anything.

"I know, it is still very new to me too," Snow said in reply to the silence.

"Snow," Regina said. "What if I fail again as a mother?"

Snow was surprised at the sudden vulnerability shown to her.

"This is my third time being a mother."

Snow thought about it for a moment. She then proceeded to place her hand on Regina's shoulder, and in the most humorous tone she could muster, she said: "Third time's the charm."

Even though it was silent again, Snow grinned inside, rewinding their conversation a few seconds ago. She said third try. Snow couldn't let that go. It just showed that Regina did try to be her mother.

When they arrived, Regina unlocked the door, ushering Snow in. She couldn't believe she was allowing her longtime foe into her apartment, especially to host a family dinner.

"So," Snow said upon entering the kitchen. "What are we going to cook?"

"Lasagna."

* * *

Charming, Emma, and Ebony waited by the school bus stop, all slightly nervous.

They saw the yellow bus come around the corner and prepared themselves. Children poured out of the school bus one by one, greeting their parents. When Henry came out looking for Charming, they stepped forward.

"Hey Gramps!" Henry said enthusiastically. When he saw Emma and another girl beside her, he looked at Charming with suspicion. "Who is she?"

Charming desperately wanted to change the subject, since he was afraid Regina would scold him. "Henry, we're going to have dinner at Regina's house tonight."

Henry looked at him, surprised. "You and Snow agreed to sit together with her? What's going on?"

Emma glanced at Charming, who was fighting against a stutter. "Nothing, kid, there's just some...ah, things that she needs to tell you and, um, some things that we need to discuss."

Henry reluctantly dropped the subject, and together the four walked towards Regina's mansion.

Henry ran towards the door and excitedly pressed the doorbell upon their arrival.

Regina and Snow flinched when they heard it ring, since the only person that would do that was Henry. Snow could see Regina's nervousness in telling him about her long lost daughter.

Regina walked over to the entrance of the house and opened the door, pasting on a fake smile for Henry.

"Hey, Mom!" Henry said as he went inside to sit on the couch.

She opened the door wider, allowing Charming, Ebony and Emma to enter. Regina headed towards the couch to talk to Henry, followed by the others.

"Henry," she said after her son made himself comfortable. "There's something I need to talk to you about.

"Is it about my grades?" Henry said worriedly. "I'm getting good grades in school, Mom. You don't need to worry."

Regina chuckled and shook her head. She leaned down towards his height. "A couple days ago, a wounded girl named Ebony came knocking on my door. She was a girl from the Enchanted Forest.

Henry thought this was a story. "What happened?"

"Well, I healed her. I asked her what she was doing here in Storybrooke."

Henry waited for her to continue. "And?"

She hesitated for a moment and glanced at Snow, "She is my daughter."

Henry's eyes grew wide, and realized this was a true story. "What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Regina desperately tried to calm her son down, holding his arm. "I didn't know."

Henry pulled his arm away, "What do you mean you didn't know? How do you not know if you have a daughter? Why did you have to lie to me?"

Regina felt anger bubbling in her. These were the things she had been screaming at herself about since Ebony first told her she was her daughter. Trying to keep her voice calm, she said, "Henry, it's hard to explain. I didn't know"

Henry looked into her eyes, "How did you not know that you had a kid? How did you not know you were pregnant?!"

Snow and Charming saw the anger emanating from Regina. They knew that she had tried to contain the stress, but also saw that she couldn't anymore.

Regina couldn't help but yell, catching everybody surprised, "I thought she was dead, okay? My mother tricked me and told me that she died one day after childbirth! Later she gave her to Rumplestiltskin and I had to marry the king!"

With that said, the room became quiet. Ebony's eyes were becoming watery. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself, so she quickly ran upstairs and tried closing the door without slamming it. Regina ran a hand through her hair and sighed deeply.

Snow felt oddly sympathetic towards Regina. She moved closer to Regina and quietly said, "You check on her, we'll talk to Henry."

"Thank you," Regina said, and headed up the stairs into Ebony's room. She knocked a few times before walking in.

The scene before her eyes made her heart break. Ebony hid her face in one of the pillows in attempts to stifle her sobbing. Regina knew she was crying. "Sweetie," she began.

Ebony stayed silent, unwilling to move.

Regina sat at the edge of her bed and contemplated on what to say for a while. "I'm sorry."

Ebony pulled herself up from the pillow and wrapped her arms around her mother, crying on her shoulder. Regina held her tightly, stroking her back, and she kissed the top of her head.

After her sobbing quieted down to hiccups and sniffling, she turned to look at Regina. "You're probably wondering why I'm crying so much." A bitter laugh escaped her throat.

This time Regina was silent, waiting for her to continue.

Ebony fidgeted for a moment, and sat next to her mother. She looked down at her fingers. "It's very difficult to handle when you discover your mother thought you didn't exist. I mean, I assumed that you thought I was just missing or something, but hearing you say that you thought I was dead just means that you never tried to find me. Rumplestiltskin told me that you didn't know, so I thought he meant lost, not dead."

Regina saw more tears begin to stream down her daughter's face, so she embraced her once more. She felt Ebony grip the hem of her shirt tighter, a new batch of tears forming. "I'm so, so sorry, baby girl."

* * *

Henry sat, stunned at the sudden outburst from her mom and her new sister. Snow approached him first, sitting next to the couch. "Henry, Regina wasn't lying."

"So Mom is Ebony's birthmother?"

Snow nodded. "You okay?"

Henry hesitated for a moment but proceeded. "Is she going to live here? In my room?"

Emma sat on the other side. "Kid, Regina is not replacing you."

Charming, Snow and Henry looked up.

Henry began stuttering. "I wasn't'-"

Emma glared at him and he surrendered.

"I'm sorry," Henry said

Charming sat by his wife. "Don't apologize to us. Apologize to your mom and Ebony."

Soon, they heard the clicking of heels followed by another pair of footsteps. They saw Ebony's puffy eyes that she was trying to hide, but they didn't acknowledge it.

When Henry saw her mother he ran towards her and hugged her tightly. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

Regina kissed the top of his head and smiled. "It's alright Henry"

Henry pulled away and stood before Ebony. "Hey, sorry about that."

Ebony managed a smile. "Don't worry about it."

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Henry."

Ebony shook his hand. "I'm Ebony, nice to meet you."

Curiosity soon took over Henry. "Who were you back in the Enchanted Forest?"

Ebony smiled, "Rapunzel."

Henry's eyes sparkled. "Like the girl with golden hair locked in a tower?"

Ebony nodded.

Charming looked at the time and stood up from the couch. "I think we should practice a couple rounds of swordfighting before dinner."

Charming took a couple of wooden swords seemingly out of nowhere and handed them to Emma, Ebony, and Henry.

Henry looked over at Regina and Snow who were heading towards the kitchen.

"What about Mom and Mary Margaret?" Henry asked.

Charming glanced at Regina and Snow, "Don't worry, Henry. I know from personal experience that these two women put up a hell of a fight."

Henry was still unconvinced. Charming placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Trust me, they don't need any practice."

* * *

A/N: Wooow. Sorry for the very long one month-ish wait. Exams are done, school's over, summer's started, and Café's going crazy over the long period we haven't wrote for. We hope you like this chapter. More action-filled chapters are coming up and Cora's coming (SPOILERS :D). Review, favorite, follow. Do all of those good things and we will be very, very happy. It'd definitely motivate Café to write more quickly.

(P.S. Who even includes spoilers in the author's notes? WE DOOOOO!)

-Skye


	6. Dining with Swords

**Chapter Six**

****Dining with Swords

* * *

After a while of debating, Charming decided to teach Emma how to sword fight while Ebony taught Henry. They had emptied out the living room and moved the furniture into different rooms except for a couch for Regina and Snow to watch from when they wanted to.

Afterward a few minutes rest, Charming and Ebony began to teach Emma and Henry the basics: how to attack and how to parry. Charming complained about Emma's tactics in fighting even though she slayed a dragon and fought off a pirate.

Regina and Snow watched silently as Charming groaned in frustration and criticized Emma and Henry continuously. The two learners found a few steps pointless and complained.

After a while, Regina grew tired of the whining. "How about Charming and Ebony fight a round and show you why the steps are important?"

"It's a good idea," Snow agreed, rubbing her face tiredly.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Regina stood up from the couch and headed towards the entrance. She pulled the door open, revealing Granny and Red.

She led them back to the living room, and said, "They're practicing sword fighting, but Emma and Henry refused to cooperate. Charming and Ebony are going to have a duel now."

Red grinned. "Ebony's going to win."

"And how would you know?" Regina asked, glancing over to her.

"You never see it coming."

Once everyone was comfortable, Charming said, "Let's see what you've got."

Charming started with a few simple blows, ones that Ebony blocked effortlessly. He was starting off easy on her, making quicker and more complicated moves after each attack. Ebony was able to dodge and deflect them all. With quick, nimble moves, she jumped back just in time to avoid Charming's sword, which would've sliced her in half. Ebony hardly flinched.

After too much parrying and too little attacks, she decided to change her tactics.. Ebony used her sword and countered another strike from Charming before attempting to hit his left side, in which she failed.

After another round of pacing and attacking, Charming decided to go for his last few tactics. He pretended to aim to her right, and, at the last moment, switched his grip on his sword so that he was aiming at the left. Ebony saw this, however, and blocked it.

Charming refused to give up. He did this a couple more times, sweating with a frustrated look on his face. Ebony's cool and confident look only frustrated him even more. With all the power he could muster, he raised his sword up and swung down, only for Ebony to twist to the side and jab her elbow in his back.

He stumbled for a moment before regaining his composure once more, beads of sweat rolling down his face. They ducked and jumped from the swings of swords. Charming took a step forward, and thrusted his sword by her neck, bursting with pride when he thought he'd won. He was taken by surprise when Ebony simply ducked and tripped him to the ground, at last bringing her practice sword up against his neck.

Charming sat up, amazing. "You're good," he said between pants.

Ebony smiled, only a tad bit breathless.

"How did you do that?" asked Henry, wide eyes sparkling.

Ebony gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Just practice the steps."

Everyone noticed that Henry and Emma were a little less reluctant to practice the steps now.

After a session of less criticism from Charming–as he was still slightly breathless–Snow announced that dinner was ready.

Regina and Snow had prepared dinner after watching the sword fight between Charming and Ebony. They had discussed the tactics they used, how good they were, and what could improve. They went as far as sharing a short-lasted chuckle over Charming's irritation at the duel.

* * *

Snow and Regina sat at each end of the table, both pretending to be interested in something that wasn't the least bit interesting at all. It never occurred to them how awkward it was to eat dinner together after the many decades they hadn't.

Ebony Red, and Granny sat on Regina's left, while Henry, Emma, and Charming, sat on her right.

The first person to break the slow tension building in the room was Henry. "When was the last time you two ate together?" He looked at Regina and Snow.

Regina and Snow froze at everyone's attention turned to them. Regina glanced over at Snow and said slowly, "A very, very long time ago."

Henry, with his never-ending curiosity, asked another question. "What was Mary Margaret like when she was a kid?"

Henry received a hard nudge from Emma undered the table. He turned to glare at her only to see her give him her warning look.

Everyone, however, were also interested.

"She was-" Regina stopped to think for a moment, and chose her words carefully. "-like you, always stealing desserts."

Snow turned red and quickly looked down at her hands, suddenly showing a much too careless and disinterested expression on her face.

"You stole desserts too?" Henry asked, eyes wide.

Ebony chimed in. "What kind of desserts?"

Snow, a little stunned, said, "Chocolate cakes. But wait, you knew?"

"You were never good at concealing chocolate stains, dear," said Regina awkwardly, but all the while amused.

Everyone at the table broke out into a fit of laughter, and Regina couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

The laughter subsided much too soon, and Charming turned his attention to Ebony. "Apart from your talent in swordfighting, what else are you good at?"

Ebony laughed. "I really like running," she thought aloud. "I'm also good at riding horses and archery, I guess. I had some practice."

Regina smiled inwardly. It sooned to a sad smile, however, when she thought about how proud Daniel would've been.

Soon Red and Granny were sharing a couple of small adventures they had with Ebony, talking about how she always got them in trouble. The tension was long gone by then, and everyone was laughing and interrupting each other through mouthfuls of food.

Everyone was pleased with their night's meal. Snow and Regina were surprised they could last a dinner without trying to kill each other first, and shared a small and secretive smile when they met each other's gazes.

After the dinner, they sat in the living room, everyone mostly sitting on the floor. Regina decided to tell everyone why she asked them to come here. She stood up from the couch and cleared her throat loudly.

"The reason I brought all of you guys here is because my mother is coming." The room became eerily quiet very quickly. "I don't know why, but Ebony was injured when she first arrived in Storybrooke." She faltered for a moment. "Cora obviously had the motivation to come here. Snow and I have decided, albeit a little reluctantly, to work together in order to defeat her."

Emma, who was sitting on the floor next to Henry, furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait a minute." She fixed Ebony with her confused gaze. "We fought Cora and Hook to get to the portal. We didn't see you."

Ebony studied her toes, and said, "I came afterwards. Cora was about to use the bean Hook found, but I kind of used magic to push them to the ground so I could take the bean away. Before I could jump into the portal, she caught me. We fought for a while and I ended up jumping into the portal alone." She smiled a bitter smile.

Granny grew concerned. "What does she want?"

"I don't know," admitted Regina. "That makes it all the more dangerous."

Emma interjected. "How's she going to come through? I mean, it wasn't easy finding that one portal that led us back here. How do we know she's going to find a way?"

Regina sighed. "She's a very persistent woman, if you hadn't noticed. She doesn't stop until she gets what she wants, and right now, she wants to come to Storybrooke."

"So basically she does whatever she can to get whatever she wants?"

"Basically."

Snow suddenly spoke. "I think it's getting pretty late. Why don't we get some rest and figure this all out tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow when?" asked Emma.

Snow thought about it for a moment. "Tomorrow morning, at Granny's diner before it opens?" She looked towards Granny for approval.

Granny nodded. "The door will be unlocked. Ruby and I will be there."

Henry, who was, for once, quiet throughout the whole conversation, spoke. "I can't wait to be there."

Emma placed a hand roughly on his shoulder. "We'll see if you're able to wake up. It's going to be pretty early."

Henry pouted. He knew he was going to sleep through it.

Before they left, they all thanked Regina for the surprisingly good evening.

* * *

Regina made her way to the diner alone. Ebony had decided to go with Red, wanting to catch up with her.

As Regina neared the diner, her steps started to slow. It took a few minutes for her to gather up the energy to continue walking. It wasn't because she was tired. In fact, she was completely awake. It was because the moment she steps into the diner is when everything was going to become real. They were really going to plan and strategize a way to kill her mother.

She sighed and stepped inside, causing the bell to chime. Regina stopped dead in her tracks, horror covering her features. Everyone was being pinned against a wall by an invisible, dark force.

"Mother!" yelled Regina. "What are you doing?"

Cora turned around, and smiled the sweet, seemingly innocent smile she always gave everyone. "Hello, dear."

Regina glanced from everyone pinned to the wall to her mother.

"I just want to talk."

* * *

A/N: Interesting things are about to happen in Storybrooke with Cora hanging around. Thank you guys for the follows, favorites, and reviews.

Review, review, review :).

-Cafe


	7. A Confirmation of Love

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

A Confirmation of Love

* * *

Regina watched the people pinned on the wall struggle against the invisible band of magic. Granny and Red stopped struggling when they saw Regina, but Charming, Snow and Emma kept squirming, unable to give up. Ebony only stared at her mother, silently pleading with her eyes.

"Let them down," Regina said, anger rising.

Cora tightened her fist instead, causing Ebony to release a small squeal. "I just want to talk," she repeated, her smile still on her face.

Regina gritted her teeth, glancing at Ebony and back at Cora, deciding what to say in order for her mother to release her fist.

Cora smirked, knowing what her daughter was like, always thinking, and planning. She took the moment to begin her long prepared speech.

She began, "I'm sorry."

Cora smirked, knowing that the words caught Regina's attention.

Regina placed her hand on the nearest table, steadying herself. This was the moment she had been waiting her whole life, and when it came, it surprised her. Her mother was apologizing to her for the very first time.

Snow's eyes shot up as the words made its way into her ears. Snow squirmed more under the magic knowing that if the words will have an affect on Regina, and it will not be good.

Ebony was worried. She saw her mother's facade falter and it scared her. She didn't want Cora to manipulate her mother, she had enough of Cora's manipulation.

"Mom! Don't listen to her! What are you doing? KILL HER!" Ebony screamed as hard as she could, and it rung throughout the room.

The desperation in her voice was evident and it frightened everyone.

With a flick of her wrist, Cora formed gags around their mouths, halting them from intruding the conversation she was having with her daughter.

The force of magic pinning them down grew stronger than before, digging into her skin, making her wince in pain.

The voice of Ebony clearly had an effect on Regina, and Cora saw it. She saw purple emanating from her daughters hands.

Cora took a step and held her daughters hand, dissipating the magic, "I love you. Regina's gaze went from Ebony and back to her mother, silent.

Cora continued where she left, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, and I know why you pushed me through the looking glass, and why you sent someone to kill me. It's alright."

Regina looked at her in disgust, "I think it's not alright."

Cora pushed a strand of hair out of Regina's face, "I think it's time where we should be a real family again."

Everyone watched at how the words create an effect on Regina. They desperately wanted to scream, yelling at her to wake her out of her trance. Ebony watched, tears streaming down her face, she did not want to be left at the hands of Cora again.

Regina repeated the words her mother had said under her breath, "family."

Cora continued to stroke her hair, "We could be a family again, me, you, Rapunzel, and Henry."

The name her mother used, 'Rapunzel', stung her, lifting a little bit out of her trance.

Regina spoke, "Rumplestiltskin will-"

Cora finished her sentence, "-do nothing. Me and you, together we can find his dagger. He won't be able to hurt us."

Charming, Snow, and Emma's eyes shot wide, knowing nothing good will happen if they joined forces.

"Us?" Regina asked, studying her."

Cora smiled sweetly, "darling, I've heard of what you've done in the Enchanted Forest, I am so proud of you. Together, we can do anything."

Regina looked at her, obvious doubt and longing shown on her face.

"Take it to consideration. I won't push you, not again," Cora spoke in her fake sincere voice. She brushed past Regina, pushing the door open, causing the familiar chime of a bell ring.

Regina led out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "yes, mother."

As if instantly, everyone collapsed, hitting hard onto the floor. Red and Snow helped Granny stand, while Charming guided Emma to sit in one of the booths.

Ebony hastily wiped her tears away using the back of her hand, "I need a run."

Regina turned around and saw Ebony stand up, "Ebony, I'm-"

She brushed past her, just like Cora had a few moments ago, leaving teary-eyed Regina staring at the door, speechless.

Regina flinched when Snow placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright, I'll go find her."

Snow took Red with her to search for Ebony. Momentarily, they both headed out the door following the trail Ebony ran to.

Regina stood idly by, staring at the door, taking what had happened into process.

Granny, Charming, and Emma sat in one of the booths, staring at Regina, wondering if she was alright.

Regina gazed at the three, "if Snow or Ebony needs me, I'll be home."

They nodded.

She turned around, pushed the door, causing the bell to chime again. She had a lot to think.

* * *

Snow and Red walked in silence, following the trail. They knew Ebony would need some time to think, so they took their time walking.

After some time, they heard some muffled cries. They knew exactly where it came from. They moved a little further and the scene before their eyes worried them.

They found her sitting on the same log staring down at the dead leaves on the floor, breathing heavily, with tears flowing freely down her cheek.

"Ebony," Snow said, trying to get her out of her trance.

Ebony flinched and saw Snow, hastily wiping away her tears.

Red and Snow each sat beside her, with Red rubbing her back. Snow studied her with concern, "are you alright?"

Ebony closed her eyes, "what do you think?" she paused and looked at Snow in the eyes, "I went to find my mother to get away from Cora, and now she is here persuading my mother to be with her," Ebony took a breath, "how could my mother do that? Mom said she was going to protect me from her, and now?"

"Now, she is protecting you," Snow said, giving her a genuine smile.

Ebony looked at her, with eyes pleadingly begging her to elaborate, "how do you know?"

Red glanced at Snow, also wondering how she was so sure.

Snow began, "your mother is a very complicated woman, and her relationship with Cora is very twisted in a lot of ways. She is protecting you. She won't join Cora."

Ebony looked at her with doubt, "how do you know?"

Snow smiled, "she has you in her life and she loves you. The reason why Regina acted the way she did in the diner was because all her life, she had wanted some confirmation as to if someone loved her or if someone could love her. With Cora saying it to her, it just makes her falter a little bit."

Ebony stood up and look at Snow, "so my mom just wants some proof if someone can love her?"

Snow nodded.

Ebony paced towards a nearby tree and kicked it as hard as she could. Afterwards, she repeated the motion and kicked it again.

"Ebony?" Red asked , worried as to why she was kicking a tree.

Ebony glanced at Snow, who was also waiting for an explanation, making Ebony to sigh and sit back on the log.

Ebony spoke, "When you told me that, I just realized something," she turned to face Snow, "I never told her I loved her."

Snow placed a hand on her lap, and smiled, "it's not too late."

They stood up from the log and began to walk out of the woods. After a while of silence Ebony turned to Snow, "thank you."

Snow grabbed her hand, "I think that should be what step-sisters are for."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter :) Thank you for the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites, it means a lot.

Please review it. Let us know what you thought of the chapter. We really would like to know what you thought of the story so far.

- Café


	8. Pleas to Battle

**Chapter Eight**

Pleas to Battle

* * *

Snow, Red, and Ebony stepped into the diner and found Charming, Emma, and Granny chatting in one of the booths. "Where is Regina?" Snow asked, causing all of them to look at her.

"She went home," Charming said.

Ebony left immediately without uttering a single word.

* * *

Ebony knocked a few times before pushing the unlocked door open. She saw no traces of Regina in the kitchen or the living room. This worried Ebony. She quickly headed towards her mother's study, but stopped upon seeing Regina in her own room.

She knocked on the door a couple of times to show her she was there. Regina turned around and smiled, relieved her daughter came back. "Ebony."

Ebony saw that her mother's eyes were puffy, and stepped towards her, giving her a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Regina embraced her. "You don't need to be sorry," she said. "Nothing in this is your fault, okay?"

Ebony looked up into her mother's eyes, and nodded, "I love you."

Regina smiled and kissed her head, "I love you too sweetheart."

Ebony reluctantly pulled away, and used the back of her hands to wipe away a few drops of tears on her face.

At this action, Regina noticed something on Ebony's arm, and she quickly took hold of it, "what happened?"

Regina led her daughter to sit on the bed, still holding onto her arm.

Ebony, however, just shrugged, "it's nothing, just a bruise."

Regina looked at her skeptically, trying to think of when Ebony could have gotten hurt. She thought about it for a moment, rewinding the very recent events and found only one moment where she could've gotten hurt.

"Ebony, lie down," Regina directed.

"What?"

"Lie down on the bed."

Ebony followed, not daring to oppose her mother's strict tone. However, she winced, feeling a sharp sense of pain in her stomach.

Regina pulled Ebony's shirt up, just below her chest and gasped at what she saw. A large dark purple bruise right across her abdomen.

Ebony glanced at the bruise and back to Regina, "maybe Cora's restraints were stronger than I thought," she said sheepishly.

Ebony saw the clear concern on her mother's face, "it doesn't hurt though."

Regina sighed, and hovered her hand over the bruises on her arms and her stomach, allowing the magic to surge through her daughter's body. Ebony giggled causing Regina to arch her brow.

Ebony smiled, "your magic tickles."

Regina chuckled, helping her daughter to sit up, "feeling better?"

"As good as new," she replied, hugging her mother once more. "Thank you."

* * *

Charming took a sip of his drink and sighed, annoyed at the new problems arising. "Now that Cora is here, what do we do?"

He was interrupted by the chiming of a bell.

Henry ran over to them, "did I miss the meeting? Is it over?"

Emma took Henry aside, and filled him in on the morning's incident, using as many euphemisms as she could with why Cora had done what she did. After a while they came back and joined in the conversation.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Henry asked, worried of what could happen to his family.

"We need to fight her," Charming said with defiance.

Emma buried her face in her hands, and groaned. "Is there ever going to be a time where everything is normal?"

Granny chuckled, "you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, so," she pretended to think for a moment, "no."

Snow looked at them seriously, "we need to go to Regina's and continue what we were supposedly met here to do. We need to figure out a plan to defeat Cora.

Granny nodded, "I need to open the diner to the customers, so you guys can go ahead, and inform me of the plan later."

* * *

Regina was in the kitchen cleaning up their breakfast, when the the doorbell rang, "sweetie, can you get the door."

Ebony pulled the door open and smiled, seeing Red, and the Charmings, "come in."

Regina also smiled, seeing their guests coming through the door, "I was wondering if we were going to continue what we were suppose to do this morning."

"We were wondering about that too, but because of this morning's incident we didn't know how you'd react," Snow said carefully."

Regina falters her poise for a moment, however straightens herself once more, leading her guests towards the living room, "nothing changes," she said sternly.

Charming took a seat on the sofa, "so what do we do?"

Emma thought about it for a moment, "she is one person, and we got a whole lot of people, so we can outnumber her."

Henry spoke, "yeah, we got the Evil Queen, Prince Charming, Snow White, a wolf and you and maybe we can even ask Mr. Gold-"

Regina interrupted, "It won't work,"

"Why not?" Charming questioned.

"I was one person back in the Enchanted Forest. I took down quite a lot of people," she hesitated for a moment, "I have to face her head strong."

Snow interjected, "you're not doing this alone."

Charming spoke up, "when do we do this?", he hesitated for a moment, "when do we fight?"

"In a few days, with some practices, we'd need to get ready." Regina said, determined.

Red nodded, "okay, I mean my wolf form could do some damage."

Regina turned her attention to Henry and Ebony, "She is going to hurt you two first, so-," she turned to Emma, "I need you to take them out of Storybrooke, somewhere safe until the fight is over."

All three of them shook their heads, "NO!"

Emma stood closer to Regina, "I'm not going to abandon my parents out in the battlefield."

Snow placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, "she's right," Emma calmed for a moment, relieved her parents agree with her, "Emma, It's safer for you to leave."

"What?" Emma glanced at her mother and back to Regina, "There is a reason why I'm the Savior. I mean I'm pretty powerful, Cora couldn't rip my heart out, that has to mean something."

Regina felt anger bubbling up inside her, "Ms. Swan! If you want to be The Savior, then serve your role, and save your son."

Everybody turned to Emma, knowing that Regina was right.

Emma stayed silent and spoke quietly, "I just found my parents."

Everyone watched as Regina spoke softly towards Emma.

She placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and met her gaze, "I know. So I am going to protect them as long as I can, but I can't protect that many people. I know you can fight your own battles, but what about Henry? If you are going to be a parent, you need to do what's best for your child. If the worst happens, I need someone to take care of Henry."

At that moment, Henry lunged forward and hugged Regina. "No! I don't want to lose you. I'm not leaving!"

Regina embraced her son, "Henry, this is the moment where I can do what's right," she used her thumb and wiped away a few stray tears on her son's cheeks, "I need you to let me be the hero this time."

Emma watched the interaction between mother and son. She swung her arm around and groaned, "I need some air," she stormed out the door.

After a while Red stood up and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, "your mother is right. Henry, why don't you go and find Emma, and see if she is alright." Henry reluctantly followed her instructions and went outside.

Regina gave her a questioning gaze and Red pointed towards Ebony who had her head down, tears flowing freely trickling down the floor.

The rest in the room watched as Regina moved towards Ebony, nervous at how Ebony would react.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," she stood in front of her daughter, "it needs to be done. I need to keep you safe."

Ebony allowed more tears to drop, "Why are you doing this to me? You can't stop me from wanting to fight for the people I love!."

Before Regina could speak, Ebony began to yell, "You can't take this away from me! Cora damaged me! She tortured you! She killed Daddy! She tore our family apart! I am not going to sit aside and watch her hurt you. I don't care if I get hurt, but I don't ever want to be alone. If something happens," she began to quiver, "Emma would have Henry, but I would be alone again! What's the difference from being trapped in a tower?"

She calmed herself, and took a few moments before reaching her mother's hands, "I have been waiting for this my whole life. I've been training every day in that tower, how to attack, and how to defend. I learnt how to use a sword, I learnt how to ride a horse, I learnt how to run, and I have learnt how to use magic so one day, I could find you and kill her for destroying everything I could of had."

Regina took a step forward and hugged Ebony. She knows full well, that even though her daughter is out of Storybrooke, she will find a way back. Regina had to think of another way.

Emma and Henry was standing by the doorstep as they heard the last of Ebony's rant, "I'm staying," Emma spoke afterwards.

Regina glanced at Snow and Charming and whispered to them. "It's time to be the parents, and make a decision for your daughter."

Emma moved closer towards her parents, and Henry gave them some time, moving towards Red.

Charming spoke first, "Emma, this fight. It's going to get ugly-"

Emma interjected, "that's why I need to be there!"

Snow placed a hand on her shoulder, "we don't know the end result and we don't want you to get hurt."

Emma stayed firm with what she said,"I'm a big girl now, I know what I'm doing."

Snow pushed a strand of hair behind her daughters ear, "how about Henry? He isn't a grown man yet."

Henry pouted, "I'm fine! I want to stay."

Ebony looked up at her mother, "please let me stay."

Regina allowed some tears to fall, she kissed Ebony's forehead, and whispered, "alright sweetheart."

Regina wanted so much to keep her baby girl safe. She knew Cora is no doubt a dangerous woman, and knowing her mother, Cora will go after her weaknesses. Granny, Red, Snow, Charming, Emma, she didn't want to admit it, but they are all her weaknesses.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that we haven't updated the past month. However we've got several chapters coming up, and will upload soon. The battle scene is coming, maybe chapter 10. Please review and tell us what you'd think will happen next. What do you think will Regina do?

- Cafe


	9. A Match to Rehearse

**Chapter Nine**

A Match to Rehearse

* * *

"So, how are we going to practice," Emma asked, looking around at Regina's luxurious home.

Regina rolled her eyes, gesturing towards the door, "come with me," she led them out the door towards the mausoleum.

She took a step into the mausoleum and touched her father's coffin, whispering some solemn words. Afterwards, she pushed it aside, revealing some steep steps to an underground passage. Regina guided them through one of the hallways, turning right, seeing an old, large, wooden door.

She took the handle and pushed forward, revealing a large but empty room, with stone cold walls. It was odd, since it wasn't fashioned in any way. Just an empty stone room. Similar to what a jail cell would look like in the Enchanted Forest.

"We can practice here," she said, allowing all of them to enter.

They looked at the large empty stone room in awe, "what was this room for?" Red inquired, curious to the size of the room.

"That is none of your concern," Regina replied walking around the empty space.

"How are we going to practice?" Snow asked touching one of the bare stones.

Regina turned to them, "I will be up against each one of you, to see what you are each capable of."

They all nodded, agreeing on the way they were to practice.

Regina turned her gaze to Red, "you're up first,"

Red moved towards the middle of the room. "What do you want me to do? I can't turn into a wolf, no full moon remember?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I will use my magic to turn you into your wolf form. When you do, attack me and I will fend off like how my mother would."

Red stood, dumbfounded, "you want me to attack you?"

Regina smirked, "don't tell me you didn't have that idea before. Are you ready?"

Red nodded.

With a flick of her hand, Ruby was engulfed into a cloud of purple smoke, later revealing a large wolf.

Regina stood readily for her attack. Ruby charged at her with all her force jumping right above Regina.

Regina waved her hand lazily, and Ruby was thrown back forcefully against the wall. She did not give up. Ruby growled, and charged once more only to be thrown back again.

"Don't repeat the way you attack, dear. Try sneaking around, and when she doesn't notice, jump behind her," Regina advised.

Ruby sneered, trying once more, running zigzag, then jumping on Regina with an angry growl. Regina held both her hands up high, allowing Ruby to hit an invisible wall, falling to the ground with a small groan. Regina used the chance and threw a fireball at her, and she rolled over just in time to miss it.

"Don't show any trace of exhaustion, or she will use it against you."

Snow watched, worried for her friend. When she saw the scared expression Ruby wore as Regina summoned another ball of magic, she spoke up. "Stop. I think it's enough for her."

Regina nodded and turned Ruby back into her human form. Small bruises on Ruby's arm were seen, however, no deep wounds.

Regina magicked a bow and arrow, and a sword for Snow and Charming. They stood in the middle of the room and got ready.

"Are you ready?" Regia asked.

Charming nodded and muttered, "are you kidding, I've been waiting for this moment my whole life."

Regina sent a bolt of fire towards Charming who swung his sword, quickly deflected it. Snow used the moment as Regina was busy with Charming and shot an arrow towards her which Regina easily flicked away. She turned to Snow and smiled. She sent fireballs hurtling towards her stepdaughter who fortunately, deflected it with some difficulty.

While Regina was busy with Snow, Charming swung his sword. Regina used her magic and swung him back, causing him to tumble to the ground.

Snow took the chance and shot the arrow to Regina's direction, however she caught it with her hands, setting it on fire and swinging it back to Snow's direction causing her to tumble down next to her husband.

Emma watched and on impulse picked up a sword from the corner and stood in front of her parents.

Regina smirked, "always the savior," she aimed a fireball at her and she easily deflected. Snow aimed another arrow towards Regina, who again, swiftly caught it, sending it to Charming's direction, however was intercepted by Emma.

Charming charged towards Regina with all his might, and in a blink Regina disappeared. He looked around and saw her appear behind Emma.

Emma turned around and jumped, not aware of Regina's presence.

"Always put your guard up, dear."

Regina waved her arm and had Snow, Charming, and Emma pinned to the wall. Charming took hold of his sword and tried to throw it towards Regina, but ended up dropping it.

Regina sighed, knowing fully well that her mother can easily kill them. She gently lowered them to the floor.

They moved next to Ruby, feeling a little bit defeated, sitting down on the cold stone floor. They all watched as Ebony approached Regina. They stood face to face.

Emma whispered to Snow, "magic against magic, that must not be good."

Regina studied Ebony, intrigued in what her daughter's magic felt like, "ready?"

Ebony nodded, readying her stance.

Regina sent a bolt of fire to her, and she easily swept it away.

Ebony sent a bolt of energy towards her mother who also lazily swept away.

Regina used her magic and like Cora, created an invisible band of force, pinning Ebony to the wall. However, Regina managed to not tighten the band, like what Cora did to bruise Ebony.

Ebony managed to squeeze her arms out and sent a flash of lightning towards her mother, who had to drop her, as she had to deflect the bolt of magic.

Ebony tried again, this time with all her might, sent a bolt of magic towards her mother and Regina did the same.

The result had everybody surprised, especially Regina and Ebony. Ebony's magic, blue-violet, and Regina's magic, violet, had woven together, instead of clashing. The wave of magic swiveled around the room passing through everyone. They each felt a sweet sensation of comfort and relief as if all their stress were pulled out from their bodies. The magic soon dissipated leaving everyone in awe.

"What was that?" Red asked, still feeling the surge of magic.

"That was love. We are not capable of fighting each other, because we love each other. If we attack, it will only weave in together," Regina explained.

"So with Cora, will-" Snow wondered aloud only to be cut off by Regina.

"It won't happen, "Regina said, glaring at Snow, "what me and Ebony have, is a far cry from what I have with Cora."

It became silent.

"I think that's enough practicing for me today," Regina spoke, studying the area where the magic disappeared.

Regina turned to the rest of the group. She waved her hand and several target boards, and some mannequins appeared. "I'm sure you can practice alone for a while, I need to get some fresh air," she lied.

They all nodded, busying themselves with their swords and arrows. Henry was quiet the whole time, however spoke up when Charming gave him a sword to practice on a mannequins.

Regina exited her mausoleum, and trudged down the road to Gold's shop.

She pushed open the door, and smirked, seeing Gold and Belle closely talking together. Gold whispered some words to Belle, and she moved to the back of the shop.

He met her gaze, "your majesty, I saw this morning's events, how is our Queen of Hearts?" he smirked.

"I need your help," Regina said directly, ignoring his earlier question.

"Why would you need my help when you already have your little gang fighting for you," he chuckled.

She placed both her hands on the counter, "you and I both know that they stand no chance against my mother. Whatever I say, whatever I do, they will be persistent and will want to fight. To be the heroes. They stand no chance. Whether there is a wolf or a knight, they don't know what she is like."

"What makes you think I would help you?" he asked.

"She smiled, "dear, as she said, love is weakness. You have a weakness this time," she glanced at the back room where Belle was, "and without a doubt, she will exploit it."

Gold knew it was true, and he will not lose Belle again, "how do you suppose we go about fighting her?

"I don't want to kill her," she revealed bluntly

Gold sighed, understanding the reason behind her statement. "You still remember the lesson we had on paralysis?"

Regina smiled, "you could distract her at first and I will paralyse her."

Gold nodded, "how about your little gang? You know they will intercept."

"I'll deal with it."

Before Regina turned to leave, Gold spoke, "oh, you might want to give mommy dearest a sign because she is watching in the clock tower. I'm guessing, mostly wanting an answer from you."

Regina left the pawnshop. She stood in the middle of the street and stared into the clock tower. She magicked the Queen of Hearts playing card and held it up facing the tower. She smirked and sat it on fire, leaving it on the floor to burn.

_Here is my answer._

* * *

A/N: Skye had been quite busy over the summer, so I had been revising it instead. As you read on, the writing style might change a little. Did you guys like the chapter? The next chapter is the battle between mother and daughter. Tell us what you think would happen next. Do you think Gold and Regina will succeed? Please review and tell us what you thought of the story so far :)

-Cafe


	10. Words Start Wars

**Chapter 10**

Words start Wars

* * *

After a few more days of practicing, they got ready. Snow informed the dwarves and the blue fairy who agreed to help them.

Regina was terrified. She was utterly afraid of the moment, the outcome of this fight. Cora, no, her mother is a very powerful woman, and there is no doubt someone is going to get hurt. The gut wrenching feeling made her want to throw up, the thought of leaving them, her family to fight her mother alone. She knew this was it. This has to be done once and for all. It was time. However, Regina is scared, she is afraid of that moment when everything turns dark and it's game over either for her or her mother, and both endings frightened Regina.

"The dwarves will take action once they see me," Snow informed them, waking Regina from her reverie.

Charming gazed upon his wife, his daughter, his grandson, Red, Ebony and Regina. "This is it. We will fight this together, as a family. This afternoon, that's it. We either win or we lose, but we will do this together."

As Charming spoke his words, Regina's stomach wrenched in fear. Together as a family Regina thought, but pushed it aside, you protect the ones you love with everything you can.

Regina plastered on her usual smile, "why don't we have one more practice round before everything happens?"

They all nodded, knowing full well that they needed as much practice as they could get.

She led them inside once more below her mausoleum. Her stomach churned and fear coursed through her veins, adrenaline fueling her body. This was it. She pushed open the door allowing all the rest inside.

She looked at each and every one of them and wondered, how could all of them be smiling when the very next moment the person standing next to them could tumble into the black abyss, leaving them alone. "I'm sorry."

They all looked towards her, eyebrows arched, "Regina what are you talking about?"

She stared at the ground, "I have to do this alone."

Before any of them could react, she shut the door and used her magic to seal the door. Permanently. She placed a three layered spell, knowing full well that Ebony would try to unveil it with her magic.

Ebony ran towards the door, "NO!"

Charming and Snow registered what had just happened and both rushed towards the door banging it, "Regina! What are you doing?!"

Ebony sent a bolt of magic towards the door, but only got repelled by it, swinging her across the room.

Henry stood, shocked. "No, no, mom! You can't do this!"

Emma pulled her son into a hug, "Regina! you better let us out! This isn't funny."

Red tried to strike the door, but only got repelled, like Ebony, across the room.

"How about your phones?" Ebony inquired.

They all took out their phones and groaned, Snow kicked the wall, "we're underground! There is not reception!"

They all stared at each other knowing full well that they cannot get out of that room, and that Regina might not come back.

Regina walked away from the screams of her son and her daughter. She wiped her tears away, knowing that they would not help, but only distract her. They were indeed skilled with their swords and arrows and being a wolf, however Cora's magic can easily kill them. You protect the people you love, she repeated to herself.

She took out her phone and sent a text message to Gold. I'm ready.

Regina made her way towards the street, already feeling a familiar sense of magic. She turned the corner and saw Cora's back facing her. She was already talking to Gold. She knew she had to be quiet. Knowing her mother, anything that crept up on her, she will kill. She waited for Gold's distraction.

Gold studied Cora, "now why might you be here?"

Cora smiled, "I'm here for my daughter, now if you excuse me, I need to go."

Gold stopped her from moving another step, "I'm afraid I can't do that dearie."

"Why is that?"

Gold smiled grimly, "there are some things I need to settle with you."

She chuckled, "I don't owe you anything."

"I know, however, you see dearie, no one cheats on a deal with me," Gold smirked, knowing full well that they are talking nonsense and he is just improvising.

"We played by your rules Rumplestiltskin. I did not cheat, you changed the deal," she replied, that fake smile still plastered on her face.

"Not good enough," Gold held a fire ball and sent it hurtling towards Cora.

Cora easily swept it away, and arched her brows, knowing that Rumplestiltskin does not act that way. She thought about it for a moment and grinned inwardly, knowing what kind of a game Rumple was trying.

Regina saw the chance and moved closer to Cora, however, still leaning against one side of the wall. All she needed is one more fire ball or any other distraction for her to move right behind her and paralyse her.

Cora smiled, "Rumplestiltskin, I loved you."

Gold and Regina froze, not knowing what that meant.

Gold studied her every move, "What?"

Cora knew she got Rumple, "isn't that what you were always wondering before? If I ever loved you? You thought that if I had loved you, I would've ran away with you, but dear, I loved you greatly, that's why I had to rip my heart out, I was in love with you."

Gold for the first time, stood dumbstruck. Cora was correct, he did wonder all those years ago, he did want the answer, and now it is given to him. He felt numb. It was as if time stood still and he could think, just think about what she meant, and how it could've changed their pasts. She knew Cora was a master of manipulations, but so was he.

Regina was shocked, never before did she ever see Gold startled, especially where he just stood idly by, without his guard up.

Cora took the chance and created a spell in her hands, more specifically, a curse. She snickered at how dumbstruck Rumple was, she swung her hand back.

Regina panicked seeing what was in Cora's hand. She had to abandon her plan, she couldn't paralyse her mother now. In that millisecond, she magicked herself in front of Gold and pushed him, making him tumble to the ground, and deflected the curse.

Gold snapped back into reality, remembering where he was and what he was suppose to do. He stood up next to Regina, placing his familiar facade on.

Cora smiled sweetly seeing her daughter, "hello dear," she saw Rumple's stance, "you're siding with my daughter?" she chuckled.

Regina sent a bolt of magic towards Cora which in return deflected it and swung Regina across the street, hitting her against a brick wall.

Grumpy watched as the scene unfold in the streets from Granny's diner. He turned around to look inside the diner, "what's going on? Where is Snow? When are we suppose to go out there?"

Belle rushed up next to him and anxiety coursed through her vein, watching Rumple fight with Regina against Cora.

Regina stood up from the ground, brushing off some dirt on her skirt.

Gold threw bolts of electricity one after the other, "still so manipulative."

Cora had small difficulty deflecting it, the magic only bounced off into the walls and into the floor. Later on, she held her staff and jammed it into the floor, causing it to shake, "Rumple, I learnt so much more in Wonderland. Some spells maybe you don't even know," she teased.

Regina tumbled to the floor, feeling the earthquake. Gold leaned against a wall, stopping him from toppling over.

* * *

The Charmings, Ebony, and Red felt the earthquake and their worry only increased. They tried everything to open the door, but only got bounced back.

"Is there any way of getting out?" Charming asked, clearly frustrated.

"Only if the shield weakens," Ebony replied.

"When will the shield weaken?" Emma asked, staring at the door.

"When Regina weakens, the shield will too," Ebony answered sitting in the corner of the large stone room.

Red turned to Ebony, "I thought you were really powerful with your magic and all, why can't you magick us out on the other side or something."

Ebony looked up at her with watery eyes. "Remember? she loves me and I love her, I can't attack, it will only weave in together."

It became quiet until Emma spoke up, "can I use my magic?"

Snow and Charming both turned to Ebony, wondering if it will work.

"Maybe."

"C'mon, let's try it then!" Henry said, staring at each of them.

* * *

Regina stood up again, once more and sent a fireball to her. She continued hurtling fire towards her mother until her mother's attention was fully on her.

Cora sent a wave of energy to Regina, wanting to force her back, but only was deflected by Rumple.

Gold and Regina both kept hurtling fire and magic to Cora, having to split her attention.

Regina saw the worried faces in the diner, and faltered a bit.

In that millisecond, Cora sent and bolt of energy again, pushing Regina against a wall.

Gold turned his head to see if Regina was alright, but got pushed down himself. He tried to stand up but found himself stuck.

Cora smiled, "Rumple, did I tell you what I stumbled upon today?"

* * *

"Arggg" Emma yelled in frustration, "why isn't it working!"

Ebony sat back in the corner of the room, "because you don't want it to."

"What?" Emma said in accusation.

Ebony glanced at everyone in the room and back to Emma. "Everyone you care about, your parents and your son is safe. You open the door, you lead them to danger."

Henry looked up at Emma, waiting for her to answer.

She glared at Ebony, charging towards her, "you think I want to watch this whole town crumble to pieces?! Leroy, Granny, and all of them are out there! You think I just want to leave them out there with Cora?"

Ebony stood up, facing directly to Emma, "No. However, you want to protect your family. Everybody does."

Snow placed a hand on Ebony and Emma, trying to calm them down, "is there a way to change that? Emma could try thinking of something else."

Ebony stared at her, and replied bluntly, "Whatever she thinks,her intent will still be the same."

Charming took his sword and tried to jam it through the slit of the door, but only got bounced back. "This is why I don't like magic."

* * *

Gold's eyes shot up, seeing Cora holding his dagger, "how?" he stammered. The dagger was everything. It was who he was. The Dark One. Without it, he felt like the coward again, and he cannot seem weak in front of Cora. Magic is power and he needed it at this very moment.

"I was bored standing in the clock tower."

Regina still stood quite a distance from Gold and Cora and she froze, seeing what was in Cora's hands. She sent a bolt of energy towards her, having her tumble backwards.

Gold knew Cora would make him kill people, and he can't risk that. What if she makes him kill Belle. Gold turned towards Regina, worry evident, "Regina, she can control me."

Regina panicked, She saw Cora beginning to get up and saw the worried expression on Gold's face. She knew what he was thinking.

An idea jumped in her mind and she quickly followed it. She sent a bolt of magic towards Gold, having his head hit against the curb. If he is unconscious, he can't be controlled.

Cora got up and smiled at Regina, "thank you dear."

Cora took the dagger and swung it back, readying to kill Gold and become the Dark One herself.

Great. I don't knock him out, she will make him kill. I do, she kills everybody. Regina sent another bolt of energy to Cora having her again blown back to a wall.

Belle rushed out, glaring at Regina, "what did you do to him?!"

Grumpy saw that Cora was about to get up and he had to do something so he ran out, hoping to get Belle.

Regina groaned, this is why I locked them up. She saw Cora's gaze on Belle and with a flick of her hand, she magicked Grumpy, Belle, and Gold inside the Diner and sealed the door.

Cora stood up, unscathed. She saw what her daughter had done and anger coursed through her veins. She placed the dagger away and trudged towards her daughter. She motioned her hand toward Regina and then up to the air.

Regina was swung high up in the air by her neck. She clawed onto the invisible band of magic, begging it to release.

Cora smirked, "you should have listened to your mother. You decided to fight me, so I will go against you."

Regina's vision began to blur.

* * *

Ebony felt a shift in magic, and ran towards the door. She threw a bolt of magic and the door easily broke open.

Charming and Snow exchanged glances. "We got to help Regina now!"

They rushed out the door, however on the way out, Ebony noticed something familiar. Cora's suitcase.

* * *

Regina mustered up her energy and squeezed her arm under the invisible force. She aimed at Cora and sent a fireball towards Cora.

Cora dropped Regina, deflecting the fire. She hit the ground hard, gasping and coughing for air.

When Cora was about to use magic on Regina, she saw five figures running towards her and smirked, "well, well, well, I see you have brought backup."

* * *

A/N: I've written this chapter and the next quite a while now, however never got the time to revise it. Thank you so much for the reviews. We appreciate every single comment on the story so far.

What did you guys think? Did you like the start of the battle? Please review and tell us what you think will happen at the end. I've got quite the surprise :) The battle is actually pretty long.

PS. I don't usually update chapters this fast. However I got excited over the reviews :) Thank you very much. Do you guys like the story?

-Cafe


	11. The Price for a Hero

**Chapter Eleven**

The Price for a Hero

* * *

While Cora was busy watching the five charging at her, Regina made a quick decision and carefully pulled the dagger from Cora's belt, quickly magicking it away.

Snow shot an arrow to Cora, who easily wavered. Charming ran over to her and swung his sword only to miss. Emma took her gun out and fired shots at Cora who easily used her magic to relinquish the bullets down.

Regina watched as they each fired their own weapons again and again, only to be shot down.

Cora quickly grew tired in evading their attempts in attack, she smirked seeing Regina getting up with the corner of her eye, perfect.

She summoned a band of magic and used it to trap Regina, holding on to her in the air once again. Regina groaned, "I was just getting up!"

The Charmings immediately stopped their fighting, seeing Regina in the air.

Cora tilted her head, "what's wrong?" she held Regina higher above ground.

Snow watched as Regina tried to squeeze her hands out, but only failed. She turned to look at Cora, disgusted, "she is your daughter!"

Cora snickered, "she is your mother."

Snow was taken aback by her words, she took Charming's sword and charged towards Cora, who pushed her backwards with magic "just ask what you want dear."

Snow gritted her teeth, "let go of Regina."

Cora nodded, "as you wish," she let go of Regina in the air.

Regina covered her head with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut preparing for the fall. She fell to the ground, hitting the concrete hard. She groaned in pain, knowing that some of her ribs and her bones broke.

She curled on the ground letting that surge of pain shoot through her before attempting to heal herself.

* * *

Gold groaned, feeling his head throb in pain. He sat up, and recalled where he was and what was happening.

Grumpy stood over Gold with a questioning gaze, "I thought The Dark One had great powers. You were lying on the floor unconscious because you hit your head."

Gold glared at him, "I'm immortal, not injure free."

He stood up, and went to the door, looking at the commotion outside, "how did I get here?"

Belle held his hand, "Regina knocked you unconscious and I was so worried so-"

Gold quickly turned towards her, "did Cora see you?"

Belle saw the concern in Gold's eyes, "I don't know. You were bleeding and Grumpy followed me out. The next thing I knew, we were inside the diner and the door is locked."

Gold hovered his hand over his head injury and it magically healed itself.

Grumpy suddenly intruded, "not to disturb whatever is going on here, but there is a battle going on and if you don't mind, can you open the door?"

Gold thought about whether to open the door or not. He knew with these people fighting Cora, it will only be new weaknesses for Regina. However with Cora already knowing who Belle is, he needs to get her to safety. He knew that if he took Belle with him, she would ask him to help the dwarves.

He made a quick decision and opened the door. He followed his heart and not the rules to the game. He will help Regina in return, however, he simply could not accept the idea of Cora taking Belle. He saw what was happening outside and if he does not do take action soon, the town will be in ruins under Cora's control.

The dwarves bombarded the door, and went out to help with the fight against Cora. When the chaos started, Gold used the chance to push Belle into a narrow alleyway, "Belle, I need you to stay here."

Belle arched her brows, "why couldn't I just have stayed in the diner?"

Gold hastily explained, "Cora saw you. You are my only weakness. I can't hide you because I wouldn't know if Cora had found you. So stay here and if she does find you, just run out to the street and I will protect you."

Belle had tears forming in her eyes. She pressed her lips against Gold's and whispered, "be safe."

Before Gold magicked himself away, he placed a protection spell over Belle just in case.

* * *

Ebony searched through all of the luggage, and with the help of magic, she had found a box. She heard the beating of the heart and gulped, slowly opening the latch. She took a peek and closed it afterwards, shoving the box in her bag.

She decided to honor her mother's wishes, knowing fully that even with what had happened in the past, her mother is not willing to let Cora die. She took the heart as an emergency if everything got out of hand.

She rushed out and headed to the streets, where she had heard the loud commission.

* * *

Red watched as each of her friends got hurt. She was staying with Henry, but she had to do something. The moon was not full yet, so she couldn't turn herself into a wolf. Seeing Regina slumped to the ground, she guessed Regina couldn't either.

She guided Henry to the only person she saw who wasn't being bounced back from Cora's magic. Belle.

"Belle, can you watch over Henry for me for a while. Keep him safe," she said quickly, already running out into the street.

Red ran, trying to find someone with magic, she turned around and saw Gold appearing in puff of smoke, "Gold, can you turn me into a wolf?"

Without another thought, Gold engulfed Red in a puff of smoke, later revealing a wolf.

* * *

Regina sat up and tried to breathe evenly. She hovered her hand over her stomach and to her arms and legs, healing the fractured bones. Regina was no doubt tired, however she will not give up fighting for the people she loves if it is the last thing she does.

She looked around and noticed the many more people in the streets. Gold was catching Cora's attention, sending bolts of magic towards her.

She was glad that imp was awake, and helping her. She saw Charming, Snow, and Emma's persistence in fighting Cora. She saw the many dwarves and the blue fairy with her fairy dust, and she saw a very angry wolf heading against Cora. She was glad and touched at the number of people out to help her, however, she cursed inwardly, knowing that it was making her more vulnerable, having so many weaknesses running around.

She mustered up her energy and stood up, taking a moment to steady herself.

She stood a distance behind her mother and smiled, knowing that Cora's does not know she is behind her. She summoned a bolt of energy and threw it to Cora, causing her to fall to the ground.

Snow's arrow almost got Cora, but she lifted her hand up, creating a magical shield.

Cora stood up, still vibrant with her magic.

Gold sent a bolt of magic only for Cora to direct it towards a building causing the corner to explode.

Amidst the fog, Cora could see a figure of a young woman and a small child, she snickered knowing who it could be.

Gold saw Belle's figure, and fear crept up on him. He used his magic and smashed a display window, and directed the shards of glass to Cora.

Cora smirked, and flicked her wrist, resulting for the broken glass to aim at the woman, "guess you found a new love, dear."

Ruby snarled, seeing the direction of the glass and ran towards it, intercepting the glass shards with her large body.

Her wolf form laid limp on the ground, blood beginning to pool.

Henry and Belle ran over to the wolf and looked at Gold for help.

Regina magicked herself next to Gold and continued their fight. She pulled the bus stop sign out of the ground and threw it to Cora, who had some difficulty evading the weird object.

She turned around to Gold, "you help them, I will try to hold this off as long as I can. Watch Henry."

Gold nodded, and Regina returned to the fight. She looked around and saw the interior of a shop. She pulled out a large book shelf and sent it flying to Cora.

Cora sat the shelf and the books on fire, sending it back to her daughter who swept it away, leaving a puff of smoke.

Cora looked behind her daughter and saw a young woman running towards them, and smiled. She conjured a fire ball and sent it towards a tree. Regina's attention turned slightly, putting out the fire.

Cora used the moment and swung Regina across the street, slamming her against a car.

Snow and Charming were growing tired, fighting with their weapons. The blue fairy was running out of her magic, and the dwarves stayed back, already gotten slammed onto the walls.

Ebony used her magic and pulled the park bench out of its place and sat it on fire, hurtling it towards Cora who sent a gush of wind, leaving the fire into smoke.

Ebony saw the condition her mother was in, slumped against the car, and got angry. She pulled a metal piece from an abandoned truck, and heated it with her fire sending it to Cora.

* * *

Gold magicked Ruby into a human. He hastily gazed on the condition of the fight, while he tried to save Ruby. He pulled out the shards and hovered his hand over her, sending a surge of magic through her body.

Her eyes flickered open, wincing at the dull sense of pain where the glass were. She sat up and saw Belle and Henry's relieved faces.

Henry quickly turned his gaze to Gold, "please help my mom. Please."

Gold sighed and gave Belle a quick peck on the lips, "stay hidden. Don't let her see you."

Gold couldn't believe this was how it was happening. He'd never thought himself to go around healing people. It was new for him to protect everyone. However, he was changing for Belle, and he'd do anything to protect her and the ones she love. He knew all too well, the pain of having a loved one ripped away from you.

He magicked himself to appear next to Regina, who slumped against a car wheel. He noticed that she had already healed herself from the physical wounds, however still looked weak.

He heard a loud crack and saw the fight between Ebony and Cora. He turned back to Regina, "I think we're in safe hands now."

Regina gave him a questioning gaze, "what?"

"Ebony is a very powerful sorcerer, she is going to win Cora," he replied helping her stand.

Regina nodded and chuckled, "who'd think we'd end up here. It was suppose to be so simple. You distract her and I paralyse her," she hesitated, "now it's war."

Gold smirked, "nothing is ever simple with Cora."

* * *

Ebony and Cora went at each other, setting things on fire and throwing it at each other.

Cora had to find a weakness of Ebony, since she was beginning to feel tired.

She looked around and found it. She flicked her wrist and Snow was lifted into the air, "dear, I've heard that you two have decided upon being stepsisters."

"let her down," she demanded.

Cora smirked, knowing that her plan was working. She swung Snow next to Belle and Red, and Ebony quickly ran towards her.

"Snow, are you alright?" Ebony asked, kneeling next to her, healing her wounds.

Snow slowly sat up, checking herself, "no worries, just a little banged up."

Belle noticed something wrong, more specifically, something missing, but before she could say anything, Ebony sent a powerful surge of magic towards Cora.

Cora smirked and stepped aside, revealing a scared Henry, eyes wide, seeing the bolt of magic in his direction.

Gold flicked his wrist and intercepted the magic, just right before it hit Henry.

Ebony stood still, I almost killed my brother. Her thoughts paralysed her, what if's pouring into her head. Her mind was always on to kill Cora, she never thought of the chances of killing her own relatives.

Cora pushed her down with a easy swing. Afterwards, she sent bolts of magic towards her, making her bleed.

To Ebony, it was deja vu. The broken bones, the blood, and the pain overflowing the body. At first, it was numb, but then the surge of pain electrifies every single nerve in her body. Ebony knew she could stand through the pain, she did it once before.

Cora smirked, "to think, you were to destroy me."

Everytime Ebony tried to stand up, she was magically forced to the ground with another zap of magic. She was weak, she felt it. She couldn't scream or shout, since it draws too much energy from her body.

Charming and Emma desperately tried to stop Cora, however only got bounced back from an invisible dome she magicked around herself.

"Mother!"

Sudden silence filled the air. Cora turned around, facing her daughter.

While they stared at each other, Gold magicked himself and Ebony next to Belle behind a car, healing Ebony's fatal wounds.

"Yes dear?" Cora replied sweetly.

Regina glanced around everyone, tears beginning to form. "This is it."

She furrowed her brow. "What is?"

Regina stared directly at her mother. "Proof that you don't love me."

Cora took a step forward, "I wanted to help you. Everything I have done is for you."

Regina took a step back. "You attacked my family! My son, my daughters, my friends and my life. How is any of this for me?"

She smiled. "Love is weakness."

Regina felt the many eyes on her, and she knew she had to act fast, otherwise, her mother is going to kill everyone. "Do you love me?"

The question surprised Cora and she took a moment before replying, "you are my only weakness."

Regina wiped away a few stray tears. "So then, according to your rule, only one of us stays alive."

It was as if on cue, they both swung their hands forward. Cora sent a bolt of magic towards her daughter.

However, Regina used her magic and gathered everyone, the Charmings, Granny, Red, and the dwarves and magicked a protective dome around them, securing them inside.

Cora was about to turn around to face Rumple, when she felt something missing.

* * *

Henry clawed on to the invisible wall, "NO! Please!"

Emma carried Henry by the waist, pulling him away from the dome, "Henry, she is trying to protect you. Stop clawing on the magic."

Grumpy glanced at each of them, "at least we're safe."

Snow glared at him, "she saved our lives. I'm not going to stand by and watch her suffer, when all she did was try to protect us."

Snow began to bang on the magic, causing Charming to pull her back, "Snow, you know it won't work."

Snow turned around and stared straight into her husband's eyes, tears forming in her eyes, "I want to help her! Cora was right."

Emma was still holding Henry, "about what?"

She turned to Emma, "after everything that had happened, Regina is still my mother."

Emma looked at her, wide eyed, "Mary Margaret-"

Snow put her hand up, "I know. However, she did take care of me once. She saved my life. She endured a life with me, when she could've easily killed me. I want to help her"

* * *

Regina felt a wave of magic hit her and stood frozen. She tried to use her magic, but nothing happened.

Cora glanced at the dome, and back at Regina. She stepped towards her daughter and sneered, "where is the dagger?"

Regina tried to squirm, but nothing. "Hidden in plain sight."

Anger bubbled up inside Cora. First she protects citizens, stopping her from taking leverage, now she hid the dagger. Cora wanted power, however is currently being controlled by her daughter. She wanted the Dark One's dagger, and if she wants it, she will get it.

* * *

Everyone in the dome was trying to find a way out. However all of their eyes shot up when they heard the loud, piercing scream of a woman. Regina.

At that moment, realization dawned on them, they all did not hear the screams of the Evil Queen, nor the Mayor of Storybrooke, they heard the cry of a desperate woman who was willing to fight the greatest demon in her life, for the sake of the town.

As everyone tried to cover their ears, wanting to drown out the painful screams, Gold was sitting beside an unconscious Ebony, and a scared Belle, closing his eyes. He didn't hear the desperation in the Queen, he didn't hear the screams of Madam Mayor, he heard the cry of a girl who needed help. He closed his eyes, going back years ago, when a certain little boy cried for help, and he failed him. Gold is many things, but he does not enjoy watching a child suffer.

* * *

A/N: That is the second part of the battle, I hoped you liked it. Rumplestiltskin might be a little out of character, however his actions and his words are needed to explain further chapters. Did you guys like the story so far? What do you think happened? Please review and tell us what you thought so far.

Hope you liked it :)

-Cafe


	12. An Agonizing Victory

**Chapter Twelve**

An Agonizing Victory

* * *

Regina screamed as Cora squeezed her heart once more. She desperately wanted to lie on the floor and clutch her chest, however Cora had magically restraint her to the wall.

"Darling, where did you put the dagger?"

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and fought to stay conscious. Although the pain was burning every single nerve in her body, she kept silent.

Cora was about to squeeze the glowing heart once more, however was stopped upon hearing Rumplestiltskin. "So this is why your daughter is so afraid of you."

Cora turned towards him, "excuse me?"

"I can't believe that I ever thought we were alike," he said nonchalantly.

She chuckled, "I know you have done things far worse than this."

He ignored her and continued, "There is a big difference between you and me." He stared at her straight in the eyes and smiled smugly. "I'm not heartless."

"Dear, are you going soft?" she said plastering on her most innocent smile.

Gold gestured around, "why are you even doing this?" He glanced at Regina and back at Cora, "for power? because dearie, I would give up my powers for what you have."

The words intrigued Cora, having something Rumple wanted, "and what might that be?"

He pointed at her, "a family willing to forgive and accept everything you have done."

Cora grew silent, leaving Gold to continue, "Regina is one of a kind. She is gifted with a curse."

Cora stood directly at Gold, giving him a questioning gaze, "gifted with a curse?

Gold stepped around her and grinned inwardly, knowing he got her hooked. "Believe it or not, Regina did have a pure heart. She was gifted in knowing what love is. How it feels, how valuable it could be, and how much pain it can cause."

Everybody turned their gaze from Gold to Regina, engulfed in their conversation.

Cora glanced at the heart she was holding and glared at Gold. "Power endures," she said in a meek whisper.

Gold looked at her, disgusted, "you destroyed your daughter, your family. All she wanted was for you to give her a speck of love where you can't even spit out. You are so blinded by power, you didn't even know what you had."

Everyone was taken aback by the way Gold was defending Regina. He was not a man to yell which was surprising.

Cora stood still, finding his behavior unfathomable. What is going on? She always knew him to be a man to fight for his own benefits.

Gold smirked at everyone's reaction to his behavior. Perfect. He conjured a ball of magic, hurtling it towards Cora who fell to the floor.

His gaze fell upon Regina's heart, which he made disappear. Gold glanced at Regina and cut her out of the restraints, leaving her slumped against the wall, limp. He then concentrated on Cora, firing everything he had.

Regina was weak. She sat on the ground, still trying to recover from the pain in her chest. Her exhaustion had caused the dome protecting everyone to vanish.

Cora was on the floor, feeling the magic attacking her. She rolled to the side, and waved her hand, engulfing herself in a cloud of smoke.

Gold turned around and found Cora behind Belle, binding her with magic.

Emma watched as Gold stood frozen, facing Cora. She wanted to help, however seeing Regina and Gold defeated created fear inside her. She remembered Ebony's instructions in using her magic. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine a fire ball. Emma opened her eyes and nothing. She tried again.

Cora saw Emma trying to use magic and smirked, "I had just the thing for you." She took a vial of potion, poured the liquid out of its flask and used magic to send it to her.

Emma opened her eyes, seeing no fire, but a ball of liquid ingredient towards her, and froze.

Snow gasped and jumped in front of her daughter, intercepting the liquid herself, falling into unconsciousness.

"Mary-Margaret!" Emma ran towards her mother's limp form.

David also ran towards his wife, "Snow!" He kissed her, but nothing happened. "What did you do?!"

"Don't worry. She isn't dead." Regina said lightly, still slumped against the wall.

Cora smirked at Gold, "love is weakness. I never thought I'd be saying it to you." Cora used her magic and sent Belle hurtling against the wall, leaving her unconscious.

Ebony opened her eyes and looked up seeing Cora. She took the chance and kicked her in the shin.

Cora fell back a bit, but managed to regain her position. She glared at her, and used her magic to swing Ebony across the street. "You foolish girl."

Gold quickly ran to Belle, inspecting her head injury.

Ebony cried as Cora made an invisible band of magic wrapping her granddaughter tightly, causing her to struggle for air.

Ebony glanced at her mother who was clutching her chest, trying to get up. She glanced at Gold who was using magic to heal Belle's bloody head wound. She gazed on the Charmings who were trying to wake up Snow, and she also saw Granny helping Red into the diner. "I'm sorry, but you have caused too much pain."

She squeezed her hand out from the magical band and slipped into her bag, pulling out a box. She hastily unlocked it and pulled the beating heart out and gave it a small squeeze, resulting to Cora freeing her.

She glanced at her mother who was still clutching onto her chest, and to her teacher who was holding Belle's head. She grew angry. She didn't want to kill Cora, she just wanted to put her away or paralyse her and throw her into another world.

Cora's eyes were wide open, seeing the object in Ebony's hands, "Rapunzel, what are you doing?"

Ebony stepped towards her. "My name is Ebony!" She squeezed the heart, causing Cora to fall to the ground, clutching her chest. "That is for ruining my life, for taking me away from my mother, and for physically hurting me!"

"Ebony, please-" Cora wanted to speak, however another squeeze of her heart caused her to be on the floor on all fours.

"That is for manipulating my mother, for abusing and destroying her life!" Ebony yelled.

Regina mustered up what's left of her voice and screamed, "Ebony! Sweetheart, stop. Don't crush the heart. Please. It will do you no good."

Her daughter did not hear her. She was consumed by rage and she was blind to everything except for the heart she was holding, and the person responsible for destroying her family.

She squeezed the heart, causing Cora to scream. Ebony pressed on harder, tears flowing down her cheek, rage coursing through every part of her body. "This is for killing my father, and ruining everything! You murdered him! You tore apart the family I could've had! You are a heartless monster!"

Ebony released her grip and looked at her hands, revealing nothing but dust. At that moment, all eyes were on her, and she was scared. She had killed her grandmother. She looked at her hands and her heartbeat accelerated. She couldn't believe what she had done. All she knew at that moment was that Cora was someone her mother did love. She was so scared of what her mother would do. Hurt her? Neglect her? All these thoughts caused her to collapse and fall into unconsciousness.

Regina watched as the Charmings ran over to help Ebony, relieved that someone did help her daughter. Her gaze fell from her daughter's limp body, to her mother's dead body. She stood frozen in where she was, not believing what had happen in the last minute. She dipped her head down and stared at her hands which were shaking. Regina took slow steps towards her mother and kneeled beside her.

Gold glanced at Regina and thought to give her some privacy before talking to her. He helped Belle stand and walked over to the Charmings, and Ebony. He looked at Ebony's limp form, and placed his hand on her forehead, "she used too much magic. She is going to be fine."

"How about Snow?" Charming quickly asked.

Gold glanced at Snow's limp body, "she intercepted an unveiling curse."

Emma covered her mouth with her hand, "please tell me she is going to wake up."

His gaze fell from Snow to Emma."This curse was supposed to be for you. I think Cora might have thought that your magic was-" he thought about it for a moment, "-artificial."

"What are you trying to say?" Charming asked, holding her daughter close.

"Cora thought your magic was made, happened to you by some strange event. This curse unveils that specific event."

"What?" They both said in unison.

Gold rubbed his forehead, and sighed, "Your mother was sick when she was a child, almost died from that deadly disease. This curse will lift the cure that was given to her and she will go back in time and will have to endure that illness."

"Where's the cure?" Grumpy intruded.

"It is a very rare flower found only in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma and Charming stared at him, mouth agape. It was Henry who spoke up, "she's going to die?"

"No." Gold glanced at Henry and back at Charming. "Some of the flower petals were saved."

"Well, where is it?" Charming asked, impatient.

Gold glanced at Regina, "kept by her stepmother."

All of their eyes settled on Regina, who was beside Cora, tears flooding her eyes. "Oh."

Gold placed his hand on Belle's back, "Belle, why don't you go with them and bring Ebony and Snow back to Regina's house, while I talk to the Queen."

Regina heard the sound of footsteps and a familiar sound of a cane approach her, and then she heard him. "She did you no good."

Regina was silent, knowing that it was true.

He walked towards a nearby park bench, waiting for Regina to follow.

She did. Regina couldn't look at her mother anymore, still trying to figure out what to feel towards her. Angry that she tried to kill the people she loves? Sad that her mother died? Scared because her daughter was left unconscious? She was numb, so she followed Gold, not knowing what she should do or what she should feel.

She sat next to him on the bench, staring at the concrete ground.

Gold magicked her heart back into his hand. Regina stared at the heart and back at him, "thank you."

With a swift movement, he placed the heart where it belonged.

It was silent until Gold spoke, "Henry must be scared."

Regina quickly turned to him, waiting for him to explain furthermore.

"Everyone heard your screams. He watched as Cora squeezed your heart," he explained.

Regina covered her face with her hands and sighed, "what am I going to do?"

Gold studied her, "Ebony is unconscious, drained by the magic she used. She should wake up in a few days. Snow received the unveiling spell. You know what happens there."

Regina groaned, leaning back on the bench, "I can't do it," she whispered.

Gold turned to face her, "Right now, don't think of Cora. Do what you always do and bury yourself with work. Your step-daughter is going to wake up soon, and she is going to be the little girl you hate, so I suggest your majesty to go home and start preparing for the night you're going to have."

Regina only nodded, heading back home.

Gold stood up and stepped in front of Cora's body. He waved his hand and the body disappeared.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Cora is dead. I know Gold is a bit out of character, however that is going to be explained in the next chapter. I want Regina and Gold to form a friendship. What did you guys think? I spent lots of time on this chapter. Please review and comment on the story so far. What do you think will happen?

-Cafe


	13. Damaged and Unconscious

**Chapter Thirteen**

Damaged and Unconscious

* * *

Regina pushed the door open to her house, and saw Charming and Emma pacing back and forth.

It was only when she closed the door, making a sound, where Charming and Emma turned to her. "Thank goodness you're here!"

Regina furrowed her brows, not understanding why he was so frantic, "what?"

Charming pointed at one of the guest bedroom doors, "Snow, she is um... she is..." he started tripping over his words. He took a breath and tried to speak as calmly as he could, "Snow is a little girl."

Regina began to make her way up the stairs into her room, with Charming and Emma following her, "I know." She stopped midway, "how's Henry?"

"He quickly fell asleep in his room," Charming quickly reassured her.

They turned and stepped into her bedroom, "you have the cure right? You can just give it to her and she will turn back into an adult right?"

Regina went to her cabinet and took out an antique looking box. She carried it back downstairs, however stopped in front of Snow's door. She took a peek inside, and saw a young Snow sleeping on the bed. She summoned her magic and refurbished the room.

Emma rolled her eyes and whispered to Regina, "seriously? You need to refurnish her room?"

Regina closed the door behind her and proceeded to the kitchen. Charming and Emma watched as she opened the box, revealing dried old purple flower petals. "Why the new room for Snow?"

Regina sighed, stopped at everything she was doing, and looked up at them. "Like you said, Snow is a child. Meaning she also have a mindset of a twelve year old. She doesn't know you two. In her mind, it is only another day in the kingdom."

Charming and Emma's mouths hung agape, "when she takes the cure, everything will be okay right?" Emma quivered.

Regina returned to what she was doing, "in a few days. Yes."

They watched as Regina grinded the petals into powder and then boiling it.

"You might want to turn away," Regina said to them. Before they knew it, she sliced her palm, made a fist, allowing blood to drip into the boiling pot. Afterwards, she used her magic and healed it."

Emma grabbed her hand and inspected the cut, "what the heck Regina!"

Charming took a bar stool and held it out for Regina, "you fought the whole day. That might have killed you. Why didn't you tell us you needed blood? I could've contributed."

Regina sat on the chair, but rolled her eyes at Charming. "It wasn't just any blood. It had to be royal blood." Before Emma could speak, she added. "Besides, I have magic to heal the wound."

"You are royal by marriage too." He pointed out.

She got out of her chair and checked on the pot, "I was a princess before I married to be Queen."

"You were a princess?" Emma interjected.

She began pouring the black liquid into a bowl. "My grandfather is King Xavier."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, "so Mary Margaret is drinking your blood?"

Regina smirked, "that's why I like modern medicine."

Before making their way to Snow's room, Regina waved her hand, engulfing all three of them in royal clothing. Emma was wearing a pink dress with her hair pinned down. Charming wore his outfit as Prince, while Regina wore a light blue dress, with her hair up, held by a crown.

Emma held the dress with her hand, "Seriously, do I have to wear a dress? Does it have to be pink?"

"Do you want to see you mother or not?!" Regina said, clearly annoyed.

Charming took the bowl of medicine and led the way into Snow's room. Emma glanced behind her and noticed Regina steadying herself by the table, "You okay?"

She glanced up and gave Emma a small smile, "I'm fine. You two go inside first. I'll be there quickly."

Regina took a breath. She didn't want to think, because when she stops, she knew she would break down. She exhaled and readied herself to go inside when she heard a loud scream. She opened the door and went in, stopping dead in her tracks.

Little Snow was frantic on her bed. Once her eyes sat on Regina, she quickly ran towards her, almost knocking Regina over, "Mother!"

Regina took a moment to register what was happening before placing her hand on Snow's back. "What's going on dear?"

Snow hid behind Regina, clutching onto her dress, "who are they? Why are they in my room?"

Regina's face began to redden, "They are my... friends, David, and Emma, who were helping me look after you."

Snow looked up, "looking after me?"

Regina felt uneasy, removing Snow's hands from her waist, "you were sick, and fainted."

Charming and Emma smiled at her, "Uh... you have some medication you need to take."

Snow, peeked out from behind Regina, "Thank You."

Regina led Snow back to her bed, and handed her the bowl of medicine.

Snow scrunched up her nose, taking in the smell, "do I have to? I don't feel sick."

Regina sighed, and placed the bowl back onto the night table. "Snow, you fainted. Take the medication."

Snow took the bowl and chugged it as fast as she could, hoping not to taste the medication. She cringed, tasting the aftertaste of the medicine.

"Here." Regina gave her a piece of chocolate, which she quickly accepted.

Charming and Emma sat in chairs beside the bed, watching the interaction between mother and daughter.

"Can you stay with me for a while?" she silently pleaded.

Regina glanced at Charming and Emma before sitting on the bed with Snow, "just for a little while."

After a while of silence, Snow spoke up. "Mother, do you love me?" She asked innocently.

The question surprised everyone is the room.

"Why would you ask that?" Regina said, instead of answering the question.

Snow shifted in her seat on the bed. "I was wondering, since Father is always away and I realized that I haven't seen you around the palace as much."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek lightly, cursing inwardly. "Of course I ... love you. That's why we are... a family."

Before Snow could ask another question, Regina stopped her, "sweetheart, you need to get some sleep." She kissed her forehead, "good night."

Snow reluctantly laid back onto the bed, knowing fully that the question had made her mother feel uneasy.

She placed the blanket right below Snow's shoulder, and hurried out the door. Charming and Emma wanted Snow to get some rest, following Regina out the door, "Goodnight Princess Snow."

Regina went to her room, breathing heavily. She hastily magicked herself out of the dress, and back into her usual clothes. She sat on the edge of her bed, and covered her face with her hands. She heard a sigh and quickly turned her head to find its origin.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" She said as she began making her way towards him.

He gripped tightly at the door knob, "I just wanted to see if ... you were awake. I couldn't sleep and I thought maybe a cup ... of chocolate might help?"

Once Regina touched his cheek, she grew concern. "you're burning up. Are you feeling sick?" She placed her hand on his forehead and the back of his neck.

Henry gripped the doorknob tighter and stared directly down at the carpeted floor. "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep."

Regina took his hand from the door knob, "you are going to break the door." She used her other hand to tilt his chin up until their gaze met, "what's going on?"

Henry couldn't take it in any longer as tears began to form in his eyes. He lunged forward, hugging her tightly around the waist.

Regina held on to Henry, and moved back to the bed. She rubbed his back and whispered reassuring words in his ears.

"I-," he spoke in between his hiccups, "...your heart-" he squeezed his eyes shut, "-screams."

She gasped slightly, knowing that it might have emotionally damaged his son. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." She kissed the top of his head. "I want you to breath, you might trigger your asthma."

He clutched onto her shirt and tried steadying his breathing, "are... you... okay, Mom?"

She pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes, "you don't have to worry about me okay? I'm fine." She kissed his forehead. "Do you still want that cup of chocolate?"

Henry shook his head, "can I just stay with you?"

She lied on the bed with Henry next to her. She pulled the covers up until it reached below their shoulders, "sweet dreams"

He wrapped his hands around her, "goodnight"

* * *

Later that night, when she was sure Henry was deep asleep, she slipped out of the blankets and went out the door.

Regina couldn't sleep. Her emotions were still raw and she knew she had to somehow let it out, before it consumes her once more.

She headed out the door, and towards the mausoleum.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you guys like it. If you have noticed, yes, it is on purpose that Regina didn't go check up on Ebony. It will be explained later on. Please review and tell me what you thought so far. How do you think Regina will release her frustration?

-Cafe


	14. A Release of Energy

**Chapter Fourteen**

A Release of Energy

* * *

Regina headed to the mausoleum, and went downstairs, and found herself back in the empty stone room.

She slammed the door shut and screamed. She began summoning magic and throwing it throughout the room. Regina wanted to cry, to shout, to just stop time, however she channeled everything to anger.

Even though she was drained from magic during the battle, she conjured spells, and threw them to the walls. She huffed as beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"I don't think it's in your best interest to kill yourself."

Regina shot her eyes to find its origin. "Since when do you care?"

He turned around and went upstairs, leaving the mausoleum. She sighed and followed him out of the graveyard, to the bench by the street.

The cold air of the night brought chills down Regina's spine, causing her to hold on tighter to her coat. She sat down next to him.

As moments of silence passed, she spoke. "I really appreciated the things you said about me today. It was very... rare of you to do so."

He glanced at her and turned his gaze back to the street. "I don't think etiquette could've saved anyone."

Regina chuckled, causing Gold to arch his brow, "what?"

She smiled, "Rumplestiltskin without etiquette. I'm guessing, it's a one in a lifetime thing."

Gold laid back on the bench, "what I said was true. It was the reason why you were the only one who could've enacted the curse."

Regina leaned back on the bench as well, "what might that be?"

"A tainted pure heart."

She gave him a small smile, "well, thank you anyways for what you said."

He placed his cane on the side of the bench, and placed his hands on his lap, "I am sorry for your lost."

"You know-" she glanced at him, "I sometimes wish you would've taken me when I was a child."

He stayed silent.

She knew it made him uncomfortable to talk about that deal he made with Cora, so she talked about something else, "I finally found the answer I was looking for."

He arched his brow, "May I ask the answer to what question?"

She digged inside her pocket and pulled out a long velvet box. "Why do you spin so much?"

He scoffed, "Of course that question." He glanced at her, "I told you my answer."

"No. You gave me an answer, but not the truth. It's not for you to forget." She opened the the box, revealing a golden chain. She glanced at him, "it's for you to remember."

She handed him the golden chain. "I found it with the box of petals."

He held it up before his eyes, "is this..."

"-the first straw Cora had spun," she completed his sentence.

Gold placed it back in the velvet box, "thank you."

She gave him a small nod. After another short silence passed and she shifted in her seat. "You were right. Snow is a child, and Henry is emotionally damaged."

Gold placed the box in his pocket, "why are you avoiding your daughter?"

Regina bit the inside of her cheek, "I'm not."

He raised his brows at her, "are you sure?"

"No." She turned, facing directly to Gold, "I watched as my daughter crush my mother's heart. What if-" she hesitated, "- what if, she becomes like me."

"She won't."

"How do you know?" She asked, silently pleading for an explanation.

"Ebony has you for a mother."

Regina gave him a small smile. "I watched as she fell unconscious to the floor, and I ran to my mother. I went home and checked on Snow and Henry, and didn't check on Ebony because I was a coward, too afraid to see the damage my mother had caused before she died."

"Everyone is a coward at some point. Sometimes, you can't justify everything you do. Being scared, being weak is sometimes alright."

As both of them mulled over the words that were just spoken, a short breeze blew at them.

She conjured two cups of drinks and gave one to him. "The weather is cold."

Gold took a sip and looked at Regina with surprise, "tea with honey?"

She took a sip from her drink, "you were always complaining about your drinks back in the Enchanted Forest. Always tea with that very specific amount of honey. I really don't understand how Belle could live with you."

He glared at her, but release a small chuckle. He never thought of sitting on a bench in the middle of the night with Regina, chatting. It was when he sipped his tea, he realized how much history he had with his student.

She groaned, "if I could just go back in time."

Gold took his cane and stood up, "It's time to move on." He turned away, having his back face her, "this is a new beginning for both of us. I'm going home to Belle. You go home to your daughter."

A little while later, Regina stood up as well and began to head back home.

She was engulfed in her own thoughts, when she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." She looked up to see who it was. A man with blonde hair, and brown hazel eyes.

He looked at her with concern, "are you okay?"

Regina gave him a small smile, "I'm fine."

"Your hand. It's bleeding." he said holding onto her arm, inspecting the large cut.

"Oh." Regina pulled her arm away, "really, it's okay." The cut was from making Snow's medicine. Since she used so much magic, it must have faded the healing spell for her hand.

He led her to one of the benches. "Let me help you." He held on her hand and used a piece of tissue soaking the blood away.

"You look very familiar, what's your name?" She questioned.

His cheek grew to a shade of pink, "I'm A-" he bit back his tongue, "-Christopher."

She looked at him with suspicion, "If you don't mind, who were you back in the Enchanted Forest."

"I... um.. I was just a commoner, no one special, " he lied.

Regina pulled her arm back with the tissue pressed on the cut, "what are you doimg out here at 4 in the morning?"

He placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. So I thought, maybe to take a stroll outside." He leaned back and looked at her, "Now that we're done with my interogation. It's your turn."

Regina checked her watch and turned to face him. "Fine."

He looked at her arm and back to her face, "are you feeling okay?"

She sighed, "I told you already, I'm fine."

"Not your arm. I mean, in general, after saving the whole town with magic and all."

This surprised her. Since the battle had ended, no one really asked about how she felt, or how she was doing. Yet this was a stranger, someone she had never known, was concerned for her. She quickly stood up, suddenly very aware that the person in front of her was a total stranger. "I'm sorry, but it is about time I have to go home."

Before he could say anything to stop her from leaving, she was gone.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will include Ebony. Can you guess who the mysterious man was? I can assure you that the character is from a disney film. Please review and tell me of what you thought of the story.

-Cafe


	15. Awakened Children

**Chapter Fifteen**

Awakened Children

* * *

Regina entered her home, quietly walking across the hallways to make sure not to wake anyone. Before heading over to her daughters room, she quickly went to the bathroom, bandaging her cut. Afterwards, she stood in front of Ebony room. Regina mustered her energy and turned the doorknob. She stepped inside and saw Ebony, sleeping peacefully on her bed.

She made herself comfortable sitting on the edge, brushing her hair to the side. Regina knew that her daughter won't wake up until her magic is restored, however to her, it seemed that Ebony would wake at any moment.

She took a moment before pulling down the blanket, seeing bruises, cuts, and burns on her daughter's arms and legs. This was what her mother left behind for her. Pain.

Regina knew that these bruises were nothing compared to the damages hidden by the healing spells done during the battle. She pulled the blanket up until it reached Ebony's shoulders, "I'm so sorry baby girl."

She pressed her lips on her daughter's forehead, "I cause you so much pain." Regina had tears flowing down her cheeks, "sweetheart, please wake up. I don't know what to do," she quivered, "I can't have you sleeping forever darling. I know you need to rest in order for you to wake up, but I really need you."She wiped away her tears away with the back of her hand.

* * *

Charming had woken up early, but stayed in his room. He had heard small whimpers from Ebony's door, thinking that she had woken up, he rushed in. He stopped in his tracks seeing Regina crying beside Ebony. He had been so focused on Snow and everybody else, he forgot about Regina. Charming closed the door quietly and retreated back into his room, wanting to give her some time alone with her daughter.

Charming dozed off for a while, but was woken up when he heard some noises in the kitchen. He headed down and saw Regina holding out a pan and a bowl of mixture, "what are you doing?"

Regina whipped around, not sensing Charming's appearance earlier. "Good morning to you too. To answer your question, I am making breakfast."

He took the pan, and the mixture out of Regina's hands, "how about I make the breakfast, and you go wake up Henry."

Regina was about to protest, however stopped upon seeing Charming readying the batter.

She headed upstairs and into her room. She quietly pushed the door open, cringing as she heard the door creak. She managed to get in without startling the young boy, and sat by the bed.

She brushed his hair to one side, chuckling at her son's disheveled hair. "Sweetheart, It's time to wake up."

He rubbed his eyes, and groaned. As his eyes flickered open, a smile formed on his face, "morning mom." He sat up, yawning and stretched his arms on the bed, he glanced at the door, taking a whiff of a scent from downstairs, "breakfast?"

Regina chuckled, "chocolate pancakes."

Henry instantly ran out of the room, hurrying to the kitchen. Regina called for him before he reached the stairs, "get yourself cleaned up before going downstairs."

Henry whirled around and headed to his room instead.

Regina headed down to the kitchen. "Time for Snow to have another dose of medicine."

Charming turned to face her, "please tell me we don't need blood."

She chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "there is still some from yesterday night. We just need to heat it up."

After warming it up, she began heading to Snow's room, however stopped when Charming spoke, "want me to go with you? You look a bit tired."

She turned to him, "It's fine dear."

She headed to Snow's room, magicked herself back into her dress and knocked a couple of time before stepping inside. She sighed seeing Snow sleeping, curled to the side.

Regina placed the bowl of medication by the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Snow, it's time for your medicine."

Snow groaned, rubbing her eyes, "Mother, I really don't feel sick."

She helped Snow sit up, having her back leaning against the headboard, "I know dear, but take it as a precaution alright?"

The little girl slightly nodded, accepting the bowl of liquid. She took a breath, then gulped down the bitter taste of the medicine. "Do... you have-"

Regina smirked handing her a piece of small chocolate, collecting the empty bowl.

Snow glanced around the room and turned to Regina, "where is that man, David?"

"He took a short break. Why?" Regina asked, curious as to why young Snow would question the absence of the Prince.

Snow sat up and stretched her body. She then shifted in her seat, giving her stepmother a timid smile, "I think he is very nice."

Regina arched her brows, a small chuckle escaping her throat, "you like him?"

A red hue began making its color on the girl's cheeks, "I... just think he is a very nice man."

"Of course you do, " she muttered under her breath.

Moments later, the medicine took over, leaving Snow sound asleep in bed.

Regina huffed, magicking herself back to her modern clothing, a grey slim dress, secured with a thin belt.

She headed back to the kitchen, and saw Charming, Emma, and Henry chugging down large pieces of pancakes, "I guess it's a family trait then."

Charming pulled out a chair for her, placing a plate of pancakes before her. "So, how's Snow?"

"Is she going to come out or something?" Emma spoke, as she continued to chew on her food.

Regina sat down and began cutting her pancakes to pieces, "Snow is fine, and no, she is not going to come out since the cure knocks you out while it takes effects. She'll wake up in the evening."

For a while, the room was left in silence, tension rising as they all realized that they have never ate together before despite the fact that they were family.

Charming cleared his throat, trying to think of a way to start of a conversation. "So... how is Ebony?"

"Sleeping," Regina replied simply.

Emma decided to chime in, not liking the awkward tension at all. "Why are you helping my mom? I mean no offense, but I'm just-"

"-being cautious," Regina finished. She gazed at Emma sternly, "I promise you that I'm doing my best to help your mother, and despite our past, you were all willing to fight in a battle, knowing that you can get hurt, so I will try to be in my best behavior to withstand these few days."

Emma darted her eyes from Charming's surprised face to the former Evil Queen, "Regina. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." She replied.

"So what are we going to do today?" Henry piped up.

All adults glanced at each other already finding each other's presence awkward.

Regina began to pick up the empty dishes and headed over to the sink, "what do you want to do, Henry?"

"Well, can we ride horses together?" He asked.

Charming and Emma glanced worriedly at each other. It was Charming who replied to Henry's request. "How about Emma and I go with you, and we let your mom get some rest instead."

Regina eyes darted to Charming as soon as he acknowledged her as Henry's mother. She was thankful for Charming, since she was truly exhausted to do anything active, or anything like riding. "Maybe Emma could also learn something."

After Regina finished cleaning up the dishes, they all cleaned up, and changed, ready for the stables.

* * *

A while after they left Regina grew bored, so she decided to head to the diner to get a cup of coffee. She was a bit reluctant at first, leaving Snow and Ebony alone, but she was really going bored, and they were both unconscious anyways.

She headed inside the diner, and was not expected to be greeted by the same man she met the night before. "Oh, uh.. Christopher."

"Regina." He smiled, "are you feeling alright? How is your hand?" He was about to grab her hand, but Regina only pulled back further.

He placed his hand on the back of his neck, and smiled at her, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

She placed her hand on his arm, keeping him from rambling on, more importantly, keeping him from drawing everyone's attention, "you were just worried. It's alright."

He looked down towards the floor, "um... listen.. can I buy you a drink or something?"

Regina still didn't know that man. He was still a stranger to him, so she had to find a way to kindly decline. "Oh I'm sorry. I actually here to meet-" She looked around the diner, trying to find a familiar face, and without a thought, spat out a name, "-Gold."

His disappointment was clearly shown, "oh.. maybe next time then."

She only replied with a timid smile, excused herself, and then headed over to Gold's table.

She slipped right into the booth, sitting across from Gold. She gave him a questioning gaze, glancing from the three empty cups of coffee that was placed on the table and back to him.

He waved the question off, and came up with a better topic for a conversation. He glanced at Christopher and back at Regina, giving her the same questioning gaze. "You'd really rather spend time with me than him? You know, he won't kill you."

Regina ordered a cup of coffee for herself as well, "you know him? Who is he back in our land?"

Gold smirked, "there is no fun in taking away the element of surprise. All I will say is that he is a good man, although always very curious."

Regina arched her brow, and waved off the subject as well. She looked around and saw beside the table, laid a broken cane. "Is that why you've been here for so long, chugging coffee?"

He sighed, nodding slightly. "I didn't want to wake Belle up so early, so I just stayed here for awhile. She is bringing a new one over."

Regina took the cup of coffee from Ruby and placed it on the table, adding in milk and sugar, "may I ask why you didn't fix it?"

He took a sip from his cup of coffee, "I made a promise to Belle that I'd stop using magic. I don't want to ruin anything because of a stupid cane."

Regina chuckled, nodding in understanding.

Gold glanced up from his cup to Regina, contemplating, "What Belle doesn't know is that magic is a part of me. I'm the Dark One, part of me is cursed with magic. I can't just stop."

"Speaking of being the Dark One." He watched as she stood up from her seat and made her way behind the counter, into the kitchen. He saw her stand near the knife holders, pulling out one. She then headed back to her seat across from him, and handed him the dagger. "Here."

Gold chuckled, "out in plain sight." He pointed the knife to her, "you are good at hiding things."

She took a sip from her drink, "Second of all, I was wondering about the boundary spell. I was thinking maybe you can teach me how to lift that spell, so the people can decide if they want to venture out or stay in."

Gold's eyes darted from his coffee to Regina, "I'd be using magic."

"You'd be using magic for good," she took another sip, "I'm surely Belle would understand."

"I guess I'd be your teacher once more," he chuckled. "First lesson?"

"Gold. I have three kids at home. One unconscious, one who turned twelve, and one emotionally traumatized. I don't think I could have lesson number one too soon."

"Alright." He said, finishing up his drink.

Their conversation was interrupted by Ruby. "I was just wondering how is Snow and Ebony?" Everyone turned to Regina, also wanting an answer.

"Snow is fine. She has the mindset and physical form of a twelve year old, however in a few days, with the medication, she will turn back to her original self. Ebony is still asleep. She needs to restore her magic in order to wake up." Regina said as kindly as she could.

"How are you?" Granny asked, chiming into their conversation.

Regina looked at the ground and back at her, "I'm fine." The truth was she wasn't. She had just brushed away whatever feeling she had to the side. She wanted to scream, cry, yell, to break something just because she didn't know what she was feeling. In a sense, she was numb, not because she couldn't feel anything, but because she was feeling everything, every emotion coursing through her, and she couldn't make up her mind on which one to settle on.

Right then, Regina received a call from Charming, waking her from her trance, "hello?"

Regina! We just came back to see how Snow was doing and she is crying.

"What happened? I just left for a ten minutes."

She woke up from a nightmare. She won't calm down until you come back.

"Alright. I'm coming back."

Everyone at the diner grew concerned, "what happened?"

She paid for her drink and headed to the door, "Nothing to worry about. Snow's just having a nightmare."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. Ebony can't wake up now, since there would be too many things for Regina to handle. So, once Snow is healed, other problems will arise. Can you guys guess who the mystery man is? Please Review. I'd love to know what you thought about the story so far.

- Cafe


	16. Little Worried Girl

**Chapter Sixteen**

Little Worried Girl

* * *

Regina headed in Snow's room and found Charming and Emma frantic, trying to calm a crying girl down. Before making herself noticed, she magicked everyone back into their costumes.

Emma whipped around, "you just used magic in front of her!"

She rolled her eyes, heading closer to the bed, "she's sleeping."

Charming glared at her, "she is crying, and she keeps on calling out for your name. She won't wake up, even when we shouted her name."

Regina sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a few curls out of Snow's face, "she is having a nightmare, and crying because of it. Screaming would just provoke her to believe that she is still in the nightmare."

She shook the girl's shoulders slightly and spoke, "Snow, time to wake up. It's just a dream, it's not real." She took a moment before shaking her lightly again, "listen to my voice, it's not real. Wake up."

The little girl took some time before realizing where she was. As she sat up, Snow thought back to the dream and clung onto her mother's neck.

Regina shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position to hold on to Snow.

The room was silent until Charming, uneasy, decided to ask about the well-being of his wife, "are you alright? What was the nightmare about?"

"What got you so frantic?" Emma added.

Snow reluctantly pulled away from Regina to glance at Charming and Emma. She returned her gaze back to Regina, "I dreamt that you left me."

Charming, Emma, and Regina took a moment to process the information that was just said. They all knew that on some deep level, Snow still loved Regina. Charming and Emma could just never understand why time after time Snow would help Regina, and now it is revealed that once upon a time Regina had been a caring mother for her, someone who loved her.

It was Snow again, who brought all of them out of their haze, "you won't leave me right?"

Regina stared back into those big brown eyes, and gave her a small smile, "no, I won't"

Snow beamed, "thank you." She looked around the room, seeing Charming and Emma, "can you stay with me for a while."

Without another word, Charming and Emma took two chairs and placed them by the bed, and Regina repositioned herself to lean on the headboard, with Snow by her side. She sighed, "it was just a nightmare Snow."

She looked down at the blankets, pulling it up closer to her chest, "you told me once that dreams are what your subconscious mind is thinking. What is the difference with having a nightmare? Does it mean that I'm telling myself that I'm going to lose you?"

Regina glanced at Charming and back at Snow. "There is a big difference."

Snow looked at her with eyes filled with curiosity, "what is it?"

"Well, our dreams come from our happy thoughts, ambitions, and our fantasies, it is what we hope for, therefore we dream it. However our nightmares come from our fears, worries, and our anxieties. So, our subconscious mind expresses these fears into things that will make us scared, and upset."

Snow tried to follow what she was saying, "so... my nightmare was telling me..."

Regina sighed, and bit her tongue, "maybe you were just worried about me, so your nightmare might be telling you to confront these feelings."

"Oh." Snow nodded in understanding, "so... if our dreams are positive things, then do we dream of our true loves?"

She smiled, "yes."

Snow shifted closer to her, "do you dream about Father?"

Emma glanced at Charming with nervously.

"I don't dream about him because I'm with him. Dreaming expresses your inner desires, what you hope you could have."

Snow thought about it for a moment and turned to her again, "do you dream about Daniel?"

Regina felt the lump in her throat rising. "No," she lied.

"Then what do you dream about? If you are already with your true love, then what do you dream about?" Snow asked, curiosity taking over.

Charming knew that Regina was trying her best not to kill his wife right now, so he quickly intervened, "um... Regina has been up last night making the medication, I think it will be best for her to get some rest."

Snow glanced at Charming and back at Regina, "oh, alright then."

Regina, for once was grateful for Charming. She slid out of the blankets and said goodnight to Snow and quickly walked out of the room.

"Is she always like that?" Emma asked as she closed the door to Snow's room.

Regina covered her face with her hands, and sighed, "almost always." Trying to change the subject, "where's Henry?"

"We told him to go to his room when we heard Snow." Charming said, heading towards the kitchen, "but I'm sure he is hiding somewhere, listening in on us."

Regina dropped her arms to the side, and sighed, "Henry, come out."

In a few moments, they heard small footsteps from behind one of the walls, and Henry appearing with a sheepish smile. When he saw that one of the adults were about to lecture him on eavesdropping, he dashed up the stairs, "I'm going to check on Ebony!"

* * *

Henry slightly pushed the door open to Ebony's room, and to his surprise, wasn't there, "Ebony?"

He pushed the door further and stepped into the room, and only found blankets sprawled over the bed. His head immediately whipped towards the bathroom as he heard a flush, "Ebony?"

The door unlatched and indeed he saw Ebony standing there. "Mom's going to be so happy to see you awake!"

Before she could say anything, he rushed out the door screaming, "MOM!"

Ebony panicked. She didn't want to see her mother, it was too soon. She jumped back onto the bed and hid under the blankets. They'll only think I went back to bed after going to the bathroom. Nothing is going to happen.

Deep down, she knew her mother wasn't that gullible. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that sleep will take her, however instead of sleep, memories of the battle flooded through

her mind. The vivid images of holding a live, beating heart, and turning it into dull, grey ash.

Fear coursed through her body. The thoughts she had before she collapsed during the battle came back. What would her mother do to her? Ignore her? Leave her? She had killed someone her mother cared for, even loved. Without noticing, tears formed and were flowing down her cheek, soaking the pillow.

* * *

Henry dashed into the kitchen and saw the three adults sipping coffee, "Ebony's awake!"

All adults shared a look of relief. Regina quickly left her seat, heading towards her daughter's bedroom.

Henry was about to follow but was stopped by Charming, "let your mom have some time with her."

Regina knocked a couple of times before stepping inside. Ebony had her back facing her, with the blanket covered to her head. She stepped closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. Regina placed her hand on Ebony's shoulder, but only felt her daughter's body immediately tense. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Ebony didn't move.

Regina moved and made herself comfortable on the bed. "I'm not going to leave, until you talk to me."

Ebony pulled the blanket down and sat down next to her mother, all the while refusing to look at her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Regina asked, starting out simple.

Her daughter only nodded, staring intently at the bedsheets. "Look at me," Regina said, knowing that her daughter was afraid of her.

After receiving no reply, Regina repeated herself once more, but sternly, "Look at me."

Ebony reluctantly turned her head, and met her mother's gaze. Seeing her mother's face caused more memories from the battle to flood her mind, especially when Cora took her heart. Fear burned through her and she couldn't keep it in any longer. Tears trailed down her cheek and instead of turning away, Ebony lunged forward and hugged her mother tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Regina held Ebony close and hushed her as her daughter cried on her shoulder, "It's okay."

Ebony tried to speak in between her hiccups, "I'm so sorry Mommy. Please don't leave me. I'll do anything, I promise. Please forgive me. Please. Don't leave me. I didn't mean to. I'll do anything."

Regina closed her eyes, feeling tears burning up as well. "I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

For the next few moments, Regina held her daughter tightly, reassuring her that she won't abandon her.

After a while, when Ebony's cries simmered down Regina pulled away, brushing away the tears on her daughter's face, "I love you so much. Never think that I'll leave you. You did what you did to protect the people you love, so don't let this destroy you."

Ebony looked up to her mother's eyes, "I killed someone."

"You saved your family," she corrected.

"I killed my grandmother." Ebony said in only a mere whisper.

Regina held on to Ebony's chin, "listen to me. At that moment, she wasn't wasn't your grandmother, or my mother. She was a person who attacked our family, she was a person who ripped our family apart once, and you stopped her from doing it again. Do you understand?"

Ebony nodded slightly, and hugged her mother once more. There was another thing that was bothering her, something that she knew will slowly eat her alive. It scared her, and she wanted to ask her mother for help, "Mom..."

Regina wiped away a few tears of her own, "yes, dear?"

However, Ebony didn't want to worry her mother. She decided to deal with one problem at a time, "-I'm starving."

Regina chuckled, "I'll prepare some food." She led Ebony down to the kitchen.

Charming, Emma, and Henry saw the red circles on Ebony's face but ignored it, "you're awake."

Ebony gave hugged each of them, "it's nice to be back." She looked around, "where's Snow?"

Charming took the chance to explain the condition his wife was in, "Snow intercepted this unveiling curse, and it was supposedly directed to Emma because Cora thought that Emma's magic was given to her by some strange event, but Snow took it instead, and now she is a 12 year-old in the guest room."

"What?" Ebony asked, confused as to why Snow was 12.

Emma rolled her eyes and explained it once more to Ebony, "apparently my mom was sick when she was 12 and almost died, but there was this cure that was given to her, and this unveiling curse lifts away that cure, so now my mom is a 12 year old."

Ebony furrowed her eyebrows, "so is she going to die?"

Henry sighed, "no, because Mom took the cure with her from the Enchanted Forest and now grandma is sleeping again for the millionth time for the medicine to work."

"Oh." Ebony connected the dots in her head, and finally understood. She looked at each of them, "so if Snow is a little girl, and has the memory of a 12 year-old, she doesn't know who I am right?"

Charming nodded, "don't worry, she doesn't know who we are either."

"Can I see her?"

Regina smiled at her, "we need to give her the medication anyways."

Henry, however was told to stay outside as a punishment for eavesdropping earlier.

Regina magicked themselves into their costumes. Ebony was revealed into a purple dress, with her hair pinned down. She looked beautiful.

They headed in, and Ebony watched as her mother woke the sleeping princess.

"Mother.. I don't feel too well." Snow said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Drink this, and you will feel better very soon," Regina said calmly.

"What does this mean?" Charming interjected the two.

"It means it's working. Maybe by tomorrow or the day after, she'll be back to normal," she explained.

"Who's she?" Snow asked, pointing to Ebony.

Ebony stepped forward with a smile, she was about to introduce herself as Regina's daughter, however stopped herself. "I'm Ebony. A friend of Regina's."

Regina glanced at Snow and back at her daughter, "yes, she's a friend."

Snow looked at Regina and back at Ebony, "are you sure you're not related to Regina? You look very similar to Regina."

Ebony bit back her tongue, "No. I'm not related to her. I'm just a close friend." She wanted to scream and say that she is the daughter of Regina. She is related to her, and that she is the only family she have, but she couldn't. Just watching her mother sitting next to Snow, and her cuddling up against her mother made her want to use magic. She knew that it wasn't real, it was just a skit played out for Snow, but there was a gnawing sensation rising deep within her that told her to scream. This was what she wanted to talk about with her mother. She was the one who wanted to see Snow, then why was she so frustrated about it.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked with worry.

Ebony snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm fine."

Snow took the medication and gave it back to Regina. She gave Snow the piece of chocolate, but her attention was still on Ebony.

Ebony couldn't stand it anymore, the gnawing feeling just kept telling her to use her magic and didn't want to cause any trouble. She slipped out of the room as Charming and Snow began a conversation.

Regina, of course, noticed, "Snow, I'm not feeling too well. David and Emma will stay with you until you fall asleep." Charming gave her a knowing glance and sat closer to his wife.

"I hope you feel better soon Mother." Snow said, watching her mother leave.

Charming smiled at Snow, "you really love her, don't you."

Snow quickly replied, "of course."

Emma also moved her chair closer, "why?"

Snow shifted in her seat. "She is my hero. Regina saved my life, taught me about love."

"Yeah? What about?" Emma asked, curious as to what Regina was like.

Snow sat up and eagerly told them, "she told me that true love is magic, the most powerful magic of all, because it creates happiness."

"Really? She said that?" Charming said skeptically. "What else?"

"She said that when you're in love, nothing in the world matters because everything you ever want will be in your true love."

Charming and Emma only gave a small smile, knowing that the person that made up her world had painfully left their world.

"...but she changed."

Charming gave her a questioning gaze, "what do you mean?"

"She leaves the palace a lot now. Once I followed her into the woods, and saw her punching and kicking a tree. It was really strange, because she was so angry, like I've never seen her so angry before."

Charming and Emma shared a worried look, "She's fine. Snow, you should really get some rest."

"I love her though. I don't think there is anything she could do to make me stop loving her." She said as she made herself comfortable on the bed. "She is my hero."

* * *

Regina headed out the door to check on Ebony. She went to the kitchen and found Ebony stuffing her face with food. "So it isn't a family trait," Regina muttered.

Ebony looked up from her food, "I was just hungry, so I left."

Regina took a seat next to her, "you sure it was just the hunger?"

Ebony pointed the fork at her mother, "hunger can cause a lot of problems."

She took the fork from her daughter and took a bite of the lasagna. "You sure you're alright?"

Her daughter took the fork back and took a large piece of lasagna, "just hungry."

Later that night, Charming, Emma, Henry, and Regina, went to bed, leaving Ebony awake in her room.

She kept tossing and turning in her bed. She was scared of the gnawing feeling within her. It called to her to use her magic. It made her angry and she had to get rid of it.

She opened her window and climbed out, heading again, to the woods. She went to the same place as she did the last time. Ebony looked around to make sure that no one was there, and stood in front of a tree.

She thought back to when Cora manipulated her mother, when she ripped out her heart. The screams, and the cries of her family. When her mother was thrown across the street, or when Snow got cursed. She thought to when Snow held tightly on her mother. Then she remembered when she held Cora's heart and crushed it.

Ebony began punching the tree. She didn't care when the wood began to penetrate her skin, she kept throwing her punches. After a couple of more punches, she began kicking the tree. Leaves were falling off, but she didn't care.

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her, "-and I thought that my daughter was alright."

Ebony turned around with her head down, "I was... I just was-"

"-angry at the tree?" Regina smiled, pushing her to sit on the log.

Regina took her daughter's hands and sighed seeing blood on her knuckles. She hovered her hand over the wound, "want to tell me what that was about? No lying this time."

Ebony knew she had to tell her mother, or else it will get out of control." Mom, please don't get mad okay?"

Regina let go of her daughter's hands, "just tell me."

Ebony took a deep breath, before speaking. "When I took the heart and crushed it. I liked the feeling of it."

* * *

A/N: This was quite a long chapter to write. Ebony's awake! Yay. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of it so far.

-Cafe


	17. Restraints without Reason

**Chapter Seventeen**

Restraints without Reason

"You what?" she said in only a whisper.

Fear began to rise, and tears started to form. "I'm so sorry Mom. I should have told you, but I was so scared."

Regina wrapped her arms around Ebony, still processing the information.

Ebony hugged her mother tight, "what should I do?" she said as more tears trailed down her cheeks.

Regina stroked her daughter's back and whispered, "I can't tell you what to do."

Ebony reluctantly pulled back, giving her mother a questioning gaze, "why not? You need to help me, you're my mother."

" I'm not saying I won't help you," she hesitated for a moment, before continuing, "do you know why you liked it?"

She slouched her back, "I'm a monster."

Regina tilted her daughter's chin up until their gaze met, "don't you ever say that," she took a breath, "you wanted control, and holding the heart of the person that had hurt you so much in your life, gave you that. Sweetheart, I can't tell you that having control is bad, because I know that would be a lie."

"So why won't you help me stop this. Use your magic to restrain me. Take my magic!" She cried desperately.

Regina held her daughter's hands, "I will help you. You know about my past, so I know what it feels, but I also know that if I just tell you to stop, and just restrain you, and you don't understand why I did it, you will just hate me, and then you are going to ignore everyone, shutting yourself down. That will happen if you don't understand the reason behind your actions. Do you understand?"

Ebony hugged her mother, and sobbed on her shoulder, "make it stop. What if it makes me go crazy."

Regina desperately wanted to make it stop for her child. She wanted to stop the pain, knowing how much it can eat you inside.

"So what should I do?" she said in between her hiccups.

Regina wiped away her daughter's tears, "you have to accept what you have done, which does not mean telling yourself that you did take Cora's heart, but you need to understand why you did it. Don't let this eat you alive."

Ebony sniffled, staring back to the dirt floor, "how do I justify what I did when I killed my grandmother."

"Ebony. Everyone in this town has their own story where they did something wrong, or made a mistake, and it is their friends and family that pull them out of their misery. I did not have that, nobody told me what was right and what was wrong, so I want you to realize how much people care about you, and that are there for you. I promise you that everyone has endured some kind of pain like this one, and I'm sure that if you just ask, they will tell you how they overcame their pain."

Her daughter looked up at her, "how about your story?"

"I don't think that will help you, because I never overcame it." She gave her a bitter smile, "I think you should ask Ruby, Emma, Snow, or Charming, because I think they will be able to help you understand that what you did was right. I can't do that, because honestly, I don't know how."

Regina was telling the truth, however there was another reason why she couldn't help her daughter justify in what she had done. It was because she didn't know if it was possible for her to endure discussing why killing her mother was the right thing to do. She had tried to kill her mother several times, but she never could do it, because in the end, Cora had been a mother to her. It might have been wrong, but Cora did try to guide her to what was thought to be the right direction.

Ebony calmed her breathing, "okay."

Regina stood up and held out her hand for her daughter, "it's late, let's go home."

* * *

They entered the mansion in silence. Ebony went to her room, and Regina followed. She sat at the edge, "don't worry about it too much alright?"

Ebony stayed quiet, sliding under her sheets.

"You're going to be fine, I promise.

Ebony still didn't budge, turning so that her back faces her mother.

Regina sighed, "If the circumstance asks for it, I will restrain your magic alright?"

Her daughter nodded, "I'm sorry."

Regina kissed her forehead, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Regina carefully closed the door to her daughter's room. Instead of heading back to her own, she found herself standing in front of Snow's room. She changed into her dress, and knocked a couple of times before turning the knob, going in.

To her surprise, Snow was awake.

"Mother, are you feeling better?" Snow asked in concern, while sitting up from her bed.

Regina made her way and sat beside Snow, "I'm feeling a lot better. Just needed some time to rest."

"Then you should be resting, why are you here?" Snow asked.

Regina thought about it for a moment, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble?" Snow asked, worried as to why her stepmother would suddenly want to talk to her.

"No, nothing like that." Regina reassured.

Regina honestly didn't know why she was there. She just wanted some company. She knew her daughter was hurt, so she didn't want to bother her. Never in a million years will she ask Charming or Emma, leaving Snow to be the only choice. "I just couldn't sleep."

Snow scooted to the side, allowing more space for Regina, "okay." Snow couldn't help the excitement bubbling inside her. A couple minutes of silence passed, and Snow decided to start a conversation. "So, can I ask you a question?"

Regina nodded, knowing that it might be the last night she sees young Snow, "I suppose."

Snow turned to her mother, "Do you believe that there is only one true love for one person?"

Regina thought about it for a moment, "I think if you let go of your first true love, then without knowing, you will meet another, and maybe that person could make you as happy as you were before."

"Who do you think would be my true love?" Snow said, sparks of curiosity in her eyes.

Regina smiled at her, "I don't know. Maybe a charming young man who you would meet on a journey-" Regina's thoughts began to wander on another person, "or a commoner with blonde hair and brown eyes, who you'll meet accidentally in the middle of the night. I don't know."

Another couple minutes of silence passed.

"Mother?"

Snow's voice took Regina out of her daze, "yes dear?"

"If I did something wrong, will you get mad at me?" Snow said, her gaze sat on the sheets.

Regina furrowed her brows, "I guess it depends on what you did."

Snow began fumbling with her fingers, "I been thinking. I might know how I got sick."

"I really don't think you do," Regina muttered.

Snow clueless as to what her mother just muttered, continued on, "I stole some desserts before dinner and ate them."

Regina chuckled, "I know."

Snow's eyes grew wide, "you did! Aren't you mad?"

Regina smirked, and whispered into her ears, "I stole some cakes too."

Her mouth hung open, shocked as her mother, the Queen would also steal food before dinner time.

Regina poured herself a glass of water, but as she was drinking, she noticed Snow still fumbling with her fingers, "is something wrong?"

Snow's face heated up, "I wanted to ask you something for a while, but you weren't in such a positive mood, so I didn't, but with the ball coming-"

Regina's eyebrows arched, "what is it?"

She took a deep breath and looked at her mother, "there is this prince I saw at the last ball named Luke, and we're having another ball soon, so I was wondering if you could help me pick a dress." Snow asked sheepishly.

Regina found it hard to control herself from laughing, she only chuckled, and nodded, "no problem."

Regina couldn't help herself, knowing that Snow might have some recollection of her young self, so she asked, "do you like this young prince?"

Snow blushed a deep red, "well, he is kind of nice, and pretty handsome, and kind, and funny." she stopped herself as she noticed Regina containing herself from laughter. "I think he is pretty charming."

Regina bit the insides of her cheek, stopping herself from laughing, "do you think he is your true love? Is that why you've been asking me so much about love?"

Snow sheepishly smiled, "maybe."

Regina, surprisingly, thought talking to the clueless young princess was pretty fun. It had been quite a while since she laughed . She noticed the clock and remembered that Snow had to sleep in order for the rest of the cure to take place.

"It's time for you to go to sleep." Regina said as she moved out of the bed.

Snow didn't want the night to end, so she wanted to stall, "don't I need my medicine?"

"You finished your medication, you'll feel better tomorrow."

"I don't want to sleep," Snow whined.

"You need your beauty sleep for Prince Luke at the ball," Regina teased.

Snow didn't argue, she pouted, refusing to get under the blankets.

Regina knew how stubborn Snow could be, she sat back at the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead, whispering into her ears, "you go to sleep now, and if you wake up early tomorrow, I'll take you out riding."

Snow quickly went under the covers, shutting her eyes. "Goodnight."

Regina smiled, turned around and left the room. She couldn't believe she actually enjoyed the recent conversation with her stepdaughter.

* * *

Charming woke up the earliest. He noticed the absence of Regina in the kitchen, and decided to make breakfast himself.

Emma and Ebony came down the stairs momentarily, still groggy from sleep. Henry joined them afterwards. All three of them took a seat at the table, all burying their heads in their arms, almost falling asleep again.

No one noticed, but another groggy figure sat in the fourth chair, following suit, burrying her head in her arms.

Charming almost allowed the pan to fall out of his hand, seeing his wife at the table.

Everyone lifted their heads and looked around, when their eyes met Mary-margaret, they all had their eyes wide open, "you're back!"

Snow rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "I'm back."

Charming quickly placed the pan back on the stove and hugged his wife tightly. "I'm so glad you're back."

She kissed him, "me too."

They all chatted happily around the table, welcoming Snow back. They all teased her, "you were so adorable when you were a kid."

Snow gasped, recalling previous conversations she had when she was a little girl.

Charming looked at her with concern, "what's wrong."

She covered her face with her hands, "the things I said to Regina. It's so embarassing."

Henry looked around and gave everyone a questioning gaze, "where is my mom?"

Ebony went upstairs, but found her mother's room empty, "did something happen to her?"

All of them were about to panic, but the sound of the door being opened, and Regina appearing, calmed them down.

"Where were you?" Snow asked, concerned.

Regina closed the door and placed her keys on the table, "good morning to you too. I see the beauty sleep paid off. You're now with your Prince." she teased.

"Where did you go?" Henry asked, causing all of the adults to look at Regina expectantly.

Regina walked past them, "I went to see my mother."

The room was silent, everyone sharing looks of concern, "are you okay?" Emma asked.

Truthfully, Regina wasn't okay. She tried to visit her mother, but still couldn't make herself go down, and stand in front of the coffin, "yes."

Charming rushed back to the kitchen, forgetting all about breakfast.

It was burned.

Snow saw the burned food, and suggested, "why don't we go to the diner instead. I want to see how everyone is doing."

They all agreed but Regina. "I have to meet Gold in his shop. We're discussing about the town line. You should all go and celebrate. It's fine."

Snow nodded, "when you're done, maybe we could go riding."

Regina smirked, "we'll see."

Before any of them left, Regina made it clear that no one leaves the house withouth cleaning up her kitchen. So they all helped, trying to rid the smell of burned eggs.

After they left, Regina was about to make her way to Gold's shop. She took her keys and bag, but when she was at the door, she felt someone behind her.

Regina turned around and felt a hand on her throat, constricting any air for her to breath. Her eyes grew wide, seeing the attacker. With some difficulty, she engulfed both of them in a cloud of purple smoke, reapearring in Gold's shop.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think. Snow is back as an adult! I really hope you enjoyed the story. Can you guess who the mystery man, or the attacker is? Please review, and tell me what you thought so far, and maybe I'll add some things to it.

-Cafe

P.S. I'll give you guys a hint. The attacker is not the mystery man or Greg and Tamara (they are not in the story).

Can you guess who it is? The mystery man has blonde hair, brown eyes, and name starts with an A. He is definetly in one of the disney films.

The attacker is...

Please review, I really want to know what kind of an idea of the attacker or mystery man has formed in your heads


	18. A Love Once Lost

**Chapter Eighteen**

A Love Once Lost

* * *

The Charmings and Ebony entered the diner, and upon seeing them, everyone cheered. Red dashed across the room and gave Ebony a suffocating hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," Red whispered.

Granny shooed Ruby away, who only grumbled but then proceeded to hug Snow. Ebony heard Red exclaim, "What happened? I heard you turned into a child somehow." to Snow and, focused on Red talking to Snow, was caught off guard when Granny gave a suffocating hug. "You worried me," she said. "I don't like to be worried."

"I missed you too, Granny." Ebony chuckled.

After the round of hugs and phrases such as "Thank God you're alive" and "You could have died!" and "Be more careful next time!", Snow and Charming went towards the dwarves near the bar.

"I missed you guys," Grumpy said, passing them both drinks. "We're glad you're back."

Henry and Emma, on the other hand, went to Granny to receive their hot cocoa, and headed towards one of the booths. "Finally," Emma sighed, "things are calming down."

"Yeah," Henry said, taking a sip out of his cocoa. "It's much better when things are peaceful." Henry smiled at Emma with a cocoa mustache above his lip.

Emma laughed. "No kidding, kid." She handed Henry a napkin.

"So," Charming said, coming over to Emma and Henry's booth with Snow, "are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Emma and Henry said in unison.

"Awesome," Charming said. There was an awkward silence.

* * *

When the cloud of purple smoke dissipated, Regina felt the hand against her throat disappear as well. Regina seized this small opportunity for retaliation, but she thought too soon. Seconds later, the hand was back at her throat and she was forced to a wall. Regina looked at her attacker straight in the eyes. "Mal..." she managed to say.

As if on cue, Gold came out of the back room and saw the scene before him. He wasted no time in separating the two. A flick of his wrist and sent both women tumbling to the floor. "Ladies," he said, "that's enough. I'd like to think I taught you both some manners."

The attacker ignored him and went forth once more to suffocate Regina.

Gold sighed, recalling the stubbornness all women seemed to have. Instead of hurting the attacker physically, Gold decided to go for the pain in emotions. "Before you do kill someone, you might want to know that Connor is alive, dearie."

Maleficent loosened her hold on Regina's neck and turned her gaze to Gold. "What?"

Regina immediately began coughing and heaving in air, glad that Gold intervened the murderous act.

When Maleficent received no reply, she lunged at Gold. "What are you talking about?"

Gold held onto her arm and prevented another attack from happening for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. "There's no need to be so drastic, dearie."

"Are you toying with me?" Maleficent yelled, drawing Gold and Regina's attention. "You," she seethed, pointing her finger at Regina. "trapped me in the form of a dragon. And you," she pointed at Gold, "sent someone to 'hide an object in the belly of a beast' to keep it safe. Are you saying I can't be mad after all that?"

Gold gave Regina a imperceptible nod, telling her to explain what he had said earlier. "Like he said," Regina said slowly, "Connor is alive."

Maleficent's eyebrows drew together. "That's impossible! That foolish girl-"

"-Aurora did take part in poisoning him," Regina finished.

"So how is he alive?" Maleficent asked skeptically, though she was paying more attention now.

Regina smiled at her. "In this world, medicine has greatly advanced. What Connor had back in our land was called 'paralysis', and, might I add, you are correct. There was no cure back then. However…" Regina paused here.

"Yes? However? Go on, go on." Maleficent was impatient and staring at Regina intently.

"...the years of physiotherapy he had been receiving had helped a lot."

"What are you saying?" Maleficent asked, hopes rising.

"I'm saying that Connor is here and very much alive, but he's still paralyzed from the waist down. Regina said.

"So he's alive," she said, tears beginning to form. "Talking?"

"Mobile from the waist up," Regina confirmed.

Maleficent took a moment to absorb the information. Her gaze went from the floor to Regina and she quickly lunged forward. Regina thought it was another attack and prepared to fight back, but before she knew it, Maleficent had her arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

"It's alright, dear. Can I ask how you are here?" Regina was, she admitted to herself, slightly intrigued at how her thought-to-be dead friend was alive.

Maleficent pulled back and smirked. "Death didn't really suit me," she said, voice proud and smug. She earned a glare from Regina. "Cora found me. My dragon form was defeated, so I was alive but weak." Maleficent's voice became confused. "I don't think there's any other way to say it, but Cora saved my life."

"Why did she help you?" Regina asked. Knowing her mother, there was always a something hiding beneath her actions.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Because she's the 'fairest of them all', giving everybody a 'helping hand'," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She glanced at Gold, who shook his head slightly. Maleficent sighed. "Or maybe so I'd take my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin, the Charmings..."

Regina knew her long time friend was holding something back, she stated it for her instead. "Or for you to take vengeance on me."

Silent tension began to rise. Gold still stood awkwardly behind the counter, waiting for one of them to speak. "Maleficent, I believe you want to meet him?"

Maleficent turned to Gold. "Does he remember me?"

Gold nodded. "The curse had been broken, dearie."

Regina checked her watch. "It's still visiting hour."

Maleficent looked from Gold to Regina, and back to Gold. "Why are you doing this?"

Regina pushed the front door open. "The great Rumpelstiltskin has found his own true love. I think he's becoming soft," Regina teased.

Gold glared at her and turned to lock the door behind the two women.

Maleficent chuckled. "True love for the Dark One? Congratulations, someone actually managed to free some light out of that dark abyss you call a heart."

Gold stepped into pace with them, heading towards the hospital. "I always forget how infuriating both of you were."

Regina chuckled. She couldn't believe Gold, Maleficent, and herself were walking down the street together, having light conversations about their past without killing each other. "Your fault for choosing us to be your students."

* * *

Ebony approached Red. "Red!" Ebony said in a loud whisper.

Red turned around. "Hey, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ebony asked, deciding to take her mother's advice.

"Yeah, sure."

"I-um...I...how do you...what I did with Cora...is it the right thing to do?" she asked, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Charming was sitting at Emma and Henry's booth, chit chatting about what they were going to do since the troublesome event was over.

Henry stuffed his face with ice-cream. "Maybe you can finally teach me how to ride a horse!" he said. Henry thought about it again. "Or fight with armor on." He thought about it even more, scooping up the toppings of his ice-cream. "Or teach me how to be a knight!"

Charming chuckled. "Maybe some time later this month. We'll see." He ruffled Henry's hair.

Henry looked a little disappointed, but still maintained his excitement. "Okay!"

Snow momentarily joined in the conversation, sitting next to Charming. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

Charming, Emma, and Henry stared at her. "Weren't you paying attention?" asked Henry.

"I was busy talking to Grumpy," said Snow. "What are you guys talking about?"

* * *

Red and Ebony sat down in the chairs inside the kitchen. Red sighed. "I killed my mom to protect Snow, just like you were protecting your mother from your grandmother."

Ebony just nodded slightly, her dissatisfaction with the answer evident.

"Look," Red said, "it's hard to know that you killed someone, especially if they're your relative. This will be etched in your mind for the rest of your life, and all you can do is try to move forward and spend your future days with the people you love."

Ebony gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Red smiled back, patting her in the back, "Just don't keep it in. You saved the town, you protected its citizens. You're a hero. Now come on, this is becoming a lame party."

* * *

Gold, Maleficent, and Regina stepped into the hospital. Gold went towards the counter. "We'd like to visit the patient in room 128."

The nurse looked at him suspiciously. She stopped Dr. Whale as she saw him walking by. "Dr. Whale, these people want to visit room 128."

Whale took the chart and took a moment before directing his gaze towards the two most powerful people in Storybrooke and one stranger.

"Can we see him or not?" Regina demanded impatiently.

"Yes, but we need to know her identity," he said, looking at the female stranger.

Gold cleared his throat and Whale turned to him. "Her name is Maleficent, the patient's wife."

"His wife?" the doctor said. He was about to ask another question when Regina stopped him.

"Yes, you heard him right. This is the patient's wife. They're married back in the Enchanted Forest but because of some events that happened before the curse she was not able to make weekly visitations here. So, I will ask you once more, , can we visit Room 128 so that my friend here can finally see her husband?"

Gold and Maleficent were not surprised at the lack of patience Regina had. They knew that Dr. Whale would be cowering in fear and pointing them in the direction of the room in a matter of minutes. They were correct.

"Second floor, third door to the left," Whale said, before scurrying away to check on his other patients.

They hurried to the designated area and Maleficent was the first one to reach the door. She held onto the doorknob, but hesitated in walking into the room. She saw him through the glass wall, and a smile appeared upon seeing him. It was him, the Connor she fell in love with, the man she was to live with happily ever after, only to be trumped by their first week of marriage. Maleficent was nervous. The things she had done, the people she had hexed, it was all coming back to her. What if he didn't want her for the things she had done?

Regina seemed to notice the change in posture in her friend, because she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You fell in love together once, I'm sure you two can do it again."

Maleficent nodded, took a deep breath, mustered up her courage to turn the doorknob, and pushed the door open. She walked in slowly as if she were treading on needles.

Regina and Gold stayed outside as they wanted to give the couple some privacy. After all, it had been a long time since Maleficent last saw him.

They watched through the glass as Connor's eyes shot wide open upon seeing Maleficent. He was in a wheelchair, and he pushed himself towards her as fast as a wheelchair could go. She smiled as slow tears began to form. Maleficent welcomed him with open arms, and they hugged each other tightly before sharing a heated, passionate kiss.

It was then that Regina and Gold decided to walk away. They rounded the corner and sat in the waiting room chairs.

"I think it's safe to say that we're lucky the curse decided to give Connor a second chance," Gold said, drumming his fingers on his plastic chair. "If it weren't for that, you'd probably be dead."

Regina took the seat beside him. "Yes, I'm glad they got their second chance." She seemed to be deep in thought.

Gold cleared his throat and took Regina out of her reverie. "I assume she is to be staying with you?"

Regina snapped to attention. "You're the one with the giant house, and, I must say, the extra rooms."

"I do not have extra rooms," Gold said with defiance.

"Gold, there's a reason why I have the title of a mayor. I have the blueprints of each residence, including yours."

"Isn't she your best friend? Why would you leave her alone?"

Regina looked at Gold with disbelief. "I have the whole Charming clan living in my house, plus the daughter of mine. You only have Belle, and I have no doubt you two share a room, and have a bunch of other spare ones. My house is packed."

Regina watched as Gold snapped his fingers and a spark of purple smoke rose up from his fingers. "There you go, dearie. An extra room."

"You are unbelievable!" Regina exclaimed.

"Let's face it. Your house isn't full, you're just afraid that she'll harm the Charming or your daughter."

Regina was about to retaliate to Gold's smug argument when he raised his hand up and stopped her from speaking. "I now owe you a favor, that is, if you welcome Maleficent into your home with a polite attitude."

Before they could continue their argument, Gold and Regina saw Maleficent coming out of the Room 128 with a smile stuck to her face. Regina and Gold stood up. "I'm guessing it went well?" Gold inquired.

Maleficent nodded. "I'll be visiting him again tomorrow."

Regina was about to say something when she got rudely cut off by Gold. "We were discussing where you'll be staying while you're in Storybrooke. We came to a mutual conclusion that you'll be staying with Regina."

Regina glared at Gold momentarily, but smiled at Maleficent when she said "thank you."

After a momentary silence, Maleficent spoke again. "With everything that just went on right now, I forgot to mention that I overheard Cora talking about having another person be brought to Storybrooke."

The information immediately got the both of their attention. "Who else must we welcome?"

They awkwardly huddled in together. As they heard the words spoken from the mouth of Maleficent, they immediately reached for their cell phones and called their loved ones.

While Gold dialled for Belle, he spoke to Regina. "He'd be in the search for you, so it'd be safer to inform all of them to meet in my shop."

* * *

A tan man with black hair approached Snow and Charming. "Excuse me," said the stranger's deep voice. "May I have the directions to Queen Regina's residence?"

Snow and Charming shared a questioning glance. There was a very small number of people who referred to Regina as Queen. "I'm sorry," Charming said, "Who are you?"

"I'm S-"

Snow's phone rang. The man looked a little startled and Snow excused herself before walking away from Charming and the man to answer her phone.

She hurried back a minute later and whispered in Charming's ear. "Regina said that Cora brought someone with her to Storybrooke, and that he might be dangerous. We need to meet her in Gold's shop."

Charming nodded and gathered everyone around to tell them they were going to leave. He told the stranger that his wife needed some rest, so that he didn't suspect anything. Emma, Ebony, and Henry thought that was odd, but they followed Charming and Snow out the door.

Belle, who also received a call, warily sneaked out of the diner to join the Charmings.

Together the group headed towards the pawn shop, while the stranger stared confusingly from the diner window.

* * *

A/N: SKYE IS BACK, EVERYONE! :D

I'll be editing again now, so yeah. Cafe has updated me on the plot AND...wait for it...I know who the two mystery men are! I know, I'm so special. But, just to be fair to all of you, here's a hint for the new mystery man in this chapter: he has a goatee.

Have fun guessing, and remember to tell us who you think the mystery men are and what you thought of this new chapter! Oh, and tell us what you think of Maleficent and Connor.

-Skye :)

P.S. I'll probably be doing the author's notes again.

P.P.S. Cafe wants to say to the person who thought the mystery man was Aslan: YOU ARE AWESOMELY CREATIVE, and now you guys are thinking out of the box. But sadly, no.


	19. Shadows that Follow

**Chapter Nineteen**

Shadows that Follow

The Charmings, Ebony, and Belle entered the the pawn shop and was surprised upon seeing Gold, Regina and a woman talking to each other. Charming entered and stopped short, standing and gaping at the woman. He recognized that face from somewhere. He searched his brain for the name on the tip of his tongue. "Oh," he said it realization after a moment of thinking. Maleficent. "How?" It was the dragon he fought twenty-eight years ago.

Maleficent nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Yes, it's fairly nice to see me, isn't it?"

Regina stood between Maleficent and the Charmings. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, and she chuckled at Charming's shocked expression. "Everyone, this is Maleficent, and Maleficent-" Regina gestured towards Snow. "This is Snow White."

"The person who started it all," Maleficent said, voice cool and collected.

Regina turned to gesture towards Charming. "Her husband, David."

"Yes, I remember," Maleficent said. "The prince who broke into my castle to shove an object down 'the belly of the beast.'" She gave him a once-over.

Regina nodded at Emma. "This is their daughter Emma."

"The savior who slayed the dragon," Maleficent said, giving her a cold smile.

"This is Henry, Emma's biological son and my adopted son."

"Of course," Maleficent said, brightening up slightly, "the boy who broke the curse."

Gold pulled Belle behind the counter, causing a smile to form on Maleficent's face, "and she must be his other half."

"Belle," Regina confirmed, receiving a glare from Gold.

Regina then stood behind Ebony. "And this is Ebony, my daughter."

Maleficent immediately darted her gaze from Regina to Ebony. "Your daughter? I didn't know that you had a daughter with the king."

Regina shook her head slightly, taken aback. "She's Daniel's."

"Ah, I see," Maleficent said, furrowing her brows. "I thought the child died?"

Regina gave her a bitter smile. "Cora."

Silent tension rose and everyone thought back to how the mother and daughter were teared apart.

It was Gold who broke them all out of their daze. "Back to the topic," he said, tapping his cane on the floor a few times. "We have a new problem."

Emma groaned. "But we just mended the last problem. How is it there is another problem."

Maleficent took a seat in one of the stools. "This problem is centered more around the people in this room." She rethought the situation. "Well, around the women in this room."

Charming immediately grew concerned. "What's going on?"

"Cora didn't only 'revive' me. She also brought in another person here, a dangerous man."

"Who?" Emma was suddenly all ears.

"A man that goes by the name Scar," Gold said.

Henry looked at everyone in the room. "The lion?"

Gold thought about it for a moment. "If you take it in that context, then yes, but instead of a lion, a person."

The little boy had no clue in what Gold was trying to explain. "What do you mean?"

Gold tried to recall the film. "Do you remember what his goal was in the movie?"

"To be king," Henry replied eagerly, glad he could answer something.

Gold glanced at Regina. "And your mother is Queen."

Snow's eyes widened. "He wants Regina?"

Gold shook his head slightly. "Yes and no." He slowly began circling the group. "He wants to be king forever, so the only way to achieve that is to have a child with a blue blood. That's how he's intending to stay permanently in the royal family tree." He studied the women in the room. "Each one of you have been either queen or a princess, and that makes you a target."

"We have to take him out, "David said urgently, instinctively putting an arm around Snow.

"If it's that easy, dearie, I wouldn't have called this meeting."

"So what's the problem?" Emma interjected, crossing her arms.

Gold, Maleficent and Regina shared a look of concern. "Scar is telepathic," Regina informed them.

"The reason why he's so dangerous is because he becomes everything you want him to be. Whatever is on your mind, he'll know," Maleficent added.

"So what do we do?" asked Charming.

Gold glanced at Regina, and she nodded, permitting him to continue. "We're going to use Regina as bait, and as she distracts him, we'll-"

All six of them had their eyes widen. "No!"

Gold, Maleficent, and Regina were taken aback by their sudden display of concern for Regina.

"Are you crazy? You don't what he's capable of or what he's going to do with her!" Snow said.

"Regina has dealt with him before," Gold said calmly.

"Besides, if it's not me, it will be your daughter, my daughter, or even Belle," Regina added.

"It's too dangerous," Charming said.

"You haven't rested since the battle," Ebony interjected.

"You don't really know if he is going to take the bait. If, as you said, you've dealt with him before, why would he want to go back to you?" Emma asked.

"He's obsessed with her," Gold said.

The statement caught everybody by surprise. Everyone shut up. "What?" Emma asked.

Regina sat on the stool beside Maleficent, shoulders slouched. She closed her eyes, as if recalling a memory. "I'm going to do it, and that's final."

"But Mom-" Ebony tried.

"No. I don't want anyone, especially you, to be anywhere near him."

"For the time being, we're all going underground, so he doesn't find you all," Gold said. "Regina, you'll set everything up there, and go back to the mansion and wait."

"What if we install some security cameras at Regina's place? At least we'll be able to see if something goes wrong." Emma suggested.

"Fine," Regina said, knowing that otherwise, her daughter would stay worried.

Gold snapped his fingers and purple spark appeared. "Done."

Gold used his magic once more and magicked them all to the mausoleum. Regina took the lead and guided all of them down the steep steps and turned right.

They reached a large mirror and with a swift motion of Regina's hand, it unlocked. She pushed the door open, revealing an extravagant room, decorated with pristine figures.

The Charmings, Ebony, and Belle entered in awe, amazed at the dresses displayed. "Mom, you wore these?" Henry asked.

Regina did not reply but smiled at them, and she waved her hand across the room, making the dresses disappear.

Gold then made a wide sweeping motion with his hand across one of the walls and magicked many television screens showing the mayor's mansion.

Before Regina left, she asked Gold if she could talk to him for a moment. She took him just far enough so no one could hear their conversation. "While I'm gone, watch Maleficent so she doesn't harm anyone and watch out for my daughter." Regina already found it uncomfortable to ask Gold for help in protecting her daughter, but he was the only one able to keep her safe.

Regina saw him hesitate. "I am volunteering as bait in your plan to capture Scar. If it isn't me, then harm will come upon your girlfriend. All I'm asking of you is protection for my daughter and to watch out for Maleficent, in case she wants to harm anybody in this room."

Gold nodded, knowing full well what kind of harm could come upon Belle. "Alright. I'll protect her and watch out for the dragon."

"Thank you," Regina said, before looking behind his shoulder to a concerned and worried Ebony. "Excuse me."

She headed towards her daughter. "Are you alright?"

"Mom, I don't want you to do this," Ebony said. "What if-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Regina said, cutting her daughter's sentence midway. "I want you to behave yourself while I'm gone, alright?"

Ebony tried to control the anger bubbling inside of her. Her hands clenched into fists. Regina seemed to notice, because she said, "Sweetheart, I'm going to be fine. You're going to be watching from the surveillance cameras. If you need anything, go to Gold."

Ebony managed to nod at her mother's words. "Be safe."

"I will," Regina said, before taking herself out the door. She walked out the door and headed home to prepare herself for the arrival of Scar.

She stepped inside her home, realizing how awkward it was to know she was being watched.

Regina made herself a strong cup of coffee and waited, which served to be more difficult than she thought.

* * *

When Regina left, all of them stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"What do you mean he is obsessed with her?" Snow asked, knowing it was on everybody's mind.

Maleficent sat on the sofa next to Gold. "That's exactly what he meant."

Charming sat on the opposite side of them. "Elaboration will be nice. We've got lots of time."

"He really liked her," Gold said.

"Yeah, so?" Emma said, eyes glued to the security cameras.

Gold sighed, a little uncomfortable to reveal such secrets of Regina's without her presence or permission. She was definitely going to have something to say about it. "The feelings became mutual."

All eyes darted to him. "She liked him back?" Charming said, shocked with the information.

"That's what mutual means," Gold said smartly, looking at Charming with slight exasperation.

"Why would she like him? From what I know, he's just a really creepy stalker," Emma said, glancing between the group and the security monitors.

Snow also wondered why would her stepmother like such a person. "He was just using her."

Maleficent stood up and headed towards the bar to pour herself a drink. "I'd understand."

Charming, Snow, and Belle turned to her. "You would?"

Maleficent turned around to face all of them. "Well, imagine being trapped in loveless marriage in a castle, every action being watched by your husband and by the public. Although the little girl you're living with is just a child, her every move taunts you, knowing that you were so close to your happy ending. You can't hurt the child, because at the end of the day, she is just a little girl who thought she did the right thing." She took a pause to sip her drink.

"And here comes along a man who's everything you wanted. He asks you about your day, and although it was long and boring, the man had the courtesy to ask. He'd make you laugh and help you forget about the pain you're living through. Wouldn't you want that?" she said, looking at her audience. She closed her eyes and recalled the facial features of Scar. "Plus, without the scar, he looks just like Daniel."

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"He told her of his plans to undermine the kingdom," Gold answered in place of Maleficent. "It was never something she wanted. The position to be Queen, that is. Right then, she knew he didn't really love her, since he loved being King more."

"So how's he still obsessed with her?" Emma asked, curious herself.

Gold studied Emma. "He was enchanted by her beauty."

"Oh," Emma said, glancing back at the monitors. "Hey, there's someone at the door of Regina's place," she said soon after. Everyone gathered around her.

"Who's that?" Henry asked, furrowing his brow.

* * *

Regina turned the doorknob, prepared for Scar. She opened the door. "Christopher," she said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

He used his right hand to rub the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Um..I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me?"

"Oh," she said, leaning on to the side of the door. "Right now is a really bad time. You need to go."

"So, that's a no," he said, disappointed and a little ashamed. He scuffed the toe of shoe on the concrete.

"No, no, it wasn't a no, but...it's just a really bad time. I'm in the middle of something right now, and it's best if you're not involved," Regina said, trying to explain.

He tried to peek into her home. "So is that a yes or a no?"

Regina sighed in frustration. She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't.

He slipped both of his hands in his pockets and grinned. "I'll make this easier for you. You go out with me or I won't leave."

Regina smirked. "Is that a threat?"

He raised his hands up in the air, eyebrows raised and attempting to look innocent. "Maybe."

Regina knew the idiots were watching this, so she surrendered. "Fine."

Christopher let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Great!" he said, a wide smile on his face. He took a step forward and kissed Regina on the cheek. "I'll call you."

"Alright," Regina said, a little dazed. She closed the door behind her, and unknowingly, a smile formed on her face.

* * *

"He's hot." Emma said, studying the man at the door.

"Who is he?" Snow said, also studying the monitor.

They listened as the conversation unfolded.

Ebony beamed. "He's asking mom out!"

Murmurs spread through the Charming family.

"Say yes," Henry whispered, "C'mon, say yes."

They listened in anticipation once more, inching their faces closer to the screen.

"She said yes," Belle announced.

"She must really like him," Maleficent said.

Gold looked at her with confusion. "And how do you know that?"

"She's doing that pacing thing she always does when she's a) either really happy or b) really upset. With that smile stuck on her face, I doubt she's really upset."

"Who is he?" Ebony asked. No one replied, except for Gold, who only smirked. "When she finds out you'll find out too."

Ebony glanced at the monitor and to Gold. "He isn't mean or anything right?"

"No, he's actually the nicest man I know."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the typhoon in Hong Kong, there was no school for us today, which allowed us to work on the story! We hope our 100th review tells us what you think of the story as a whole and about our writing skills so far.

We hope you liked this chapter. The fight between Scar and Regina should be coming up and you'd soon understand why Regina took an interest in him in the first place. Please review and tell us what you thought :)

-Cafe and Skye


End file.
